


The Host

by PhoenixSmoke



Series: Flame and Smoke [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Near Death Experiences, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Relationship(s), Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 31,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSmoke/pseuds/PhoenixSmoke
Summary: Gilderoy Lockheart arrives as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and is determined to have Andrea for his own. Plus, you know, a chamber of secrets and a life-fulfilling prophecy...Set in 1991- canon of The Chamber of Secrets





	1. Calm

Severus lazily ran a finger over Andrea's naked hip beside him. They were laying amongst the sheets that looked as though they had been blown around in a wind storm. Andrea's hair rather resembled the same description. It was tangled and had been mused through by the work of Severus' hands, several strands were still stuck to her temples with lingering sweat. 

He raised his hand and brushed several away from her face before looking down at her. Her eyes were closed lazily as she rested against his bicep, her chest still rising with slight effort, matching his. He smiled at the woman, lost in her own world of peace. He could smell the lingering scent of their sex in the air and it was making him quite drowsy. 

Every once in a while he would have the same doubtful thoughts. That if he closed his eyes and slept, he would wake up to find it all a dream. She would be a dream. That he would wake up in the same dark and lonely dungeon bedroom he had lived in for so many years before his angel came to him. As if hearing his doubts, Andrea sleepily wound her arms around his waist, holding him close to her. 

Severus smiled and experimented letting his eyelids fall. Yes, he could still feel her. The two drifted off to sleep. Satisfied. Wrapped tightly in each others arms. 

When Severus awoke he could feel the warm body and beating heart next to him still. She was gently tracing the patterns of his familiar scars with her fingertips. Softly, as if she was caressing his wounds. The man smiled and turned his head towards her. "Good morning." her sweet voice whispered.

Severus opened his eyes and immediately felt himself lost in hers. Warm and brown and full of love. He continued his move, rolling completely on top of her and capturing her hips with his own. He felt her eyelashes flutter closed against the bridge of his nose as he held her in his arms. 

Pulling back softly, he met those inviting eyes again. "Good morning." He smiled. 

Andrea returned the expression, "Quite." she said, lifting her hips to his. "I can see you're awake again."

Severus's eyes unfocused at the contact and he repeated it against her. She gasped at the feeling of his already erect penis against her flesh. A warm, butterfly sensation pooled deep in her core. "Severus." She breathed as she gently slid her hands up his long torso and across his back. The man smiled at her desperate expression as he began to place open-mouth kisses along the line of her jaw, dipping down to suck on the flesh on her neck where the scent of her was strong. 

"The summer holidays are certainly good for something." He muttered silkily. "I get you all to myself, witch." The flames smoldering under Andrea's skin burned at his words. She was completely his. 

"I am always yours." She gasped as his lips dropped to suck on the meaty flesh of her breast. She whimpered helplessly at the pleasure of it as his hands held her down to the bed, unable to touch him. 

Severus smiled against her soft skin, "Good girl." He said with such authority that it made Andrea break out in goosebumps as the butterflies in her stomach began to build. His tongue travelled further along her body until it was tracing the hard outlines of the muscles along her stomach. Andrea cried out desperately for relief as the fire continued to burn with a frenzy beneath her skin. 

"Severus, please-" She begged, her nails digging into his hands as she tried to fight her way from his grip. Severus growled against her skin before lowering his face to her thighs. "Open." He ordered, and watched as Andrea obediently followed, her legs spreading open before him. With his hands still wrapped firmly around her wrists, he trailed his lips gently along her inner thighs. Feather-light touches that made her hips roll in desperation. 

For a few moments he lingered there, torturing her as she moaned out for his touch. After long though he was able to deny her no longer. Severus pulled his hands from hers and wrapped them around her thighs, holding her to him as his mouth began to pleasure her. Her own hands immediately slid into the strands of his hair. Her leverage pushing him into her, craving more. "Yes!" She cried out as he pleasured her. She felt the sparks of a build shooting through her core and threw her head back. Severus' eyes roamed her body as she arched her back at the feel of him. 

Seeking her release, he brought one hand to her core as the other held her to him. He slid two fingers inside her and smiled as her appreciations grew louder. The fingers began to thrust repeatedly inside her as his mouth continued its assault. "Oh, yes! Sev- please don't stop!" She cried in ecstasy as her body burned red hot. She cried out incoherently as her body began to spasm in his hands. Severus held on as she found her release, the pleasure of it flowing through her in waves. 

He watched as her eyes came back into focus, his heart so full of love for this woman. She let out a heavy, ragged breath as her body came down from its high. He watched her face as he climbed back over her, his eyes washed across her flushed face and at her own bright eyes beaming back up at him. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, brushing his thumb across her cheek. He leaned down into her and gently placed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, and it held all the love he felt wanting to explode from his chest. Andrea placed her hands on either side of his face, pouring her own back to him.

"I need you." she whispered lustily against him. 

Severus groaned and sealed his mouth to hers again, more passionately this time. His tongue sought hers out, the fire roaring once more as Severus' hands grasped at her hips. Slowly he slid himself inside of her as Andrea gasped at the sensation. 

It was as if the world stopped moving for a moment. They were one, and for a breath, neither could move. 

Slowly, Severus began to thrust, the feeling of her around him being too much to bear. Andrea gazed up at him and watched in awe as a look of bliss passed over his face. He loved her, this man loved her. As if hearing her thoughts, Severus sat back and pulled her into his lap. He held onto her as she began to grind her hips against him. The animalistic groan that escaped his throat made her heart swell. 

She clung to him desperately as she rode him. "Let go, Severus." She whispered in his ear. "Let go, my love." It only took another moment for him to lose himself completely in her arms and feel the climax of his release. "Don't stop." He gasped as he surrendered to her. 

Andrea kept her hips in motion as she felt him cum. She tucked her face into the curve of his neck as he shuddered beneath her. He sighed against her and ran a hand over her back. Andrea pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, she stroked her thumb across his lower lip before kissing him softly.


	2. Foreboding

Andrea tied the belt on her favourite charcoal robe. It was made of silk and fell all the way down to the floor, her Christmas present from Severus last year. She made her way to the kitchen to try for some breakfast before Severus woke up again. Andrea shivered against the cold of the room and with a wave of her hand, the fire in the living room roared to life. 

She began to busy herself, setting the kettle to boil as she spread jam on a few slices of toast. Andrea turned to reach the tea from the top shelf and when she reached up, she wasn't at all surprised to find two strong arms wrapping around her body. 

She chuckled, "You are insatiable, you know that?" she smiled as she was pulled up against his sturdy chest. 

"When it comes to you- I will never be satisfied." He said silkily into her ear. 

"Let go." Andrea laughed as the water in the kettle came to a boil. She detached herself from Severus' arms and poured out two cups of tea, sliding one across the counter to him as she darted around the other side, just out of his reach. "Oh no-" she warned, holding her hand out between them. "I'm more surprised that I can walk this morning than anything else. You need to wait."

Severus' eyes darkened seductively at her comment. "I can always give you a potion for that." He pointed out, "It sure didn't bother you before." 

"Not the point." She chuckled at the memory. "I have no idea how you're even… functioning." She said, trailing off when she finally noticed his lack of clothing. He was leaning against the counter, sipping a cup of tea in nothing but a pair of silk boxer shorts. He smirked at her raised eyebrow and took a sip of his tea casually, "I am in the privacy of my quarters."

Andrea smiled as he turned away from her and walked towards the living room, "Indeed you are." she murmured as she took in his muscles flexing with every step. 

Ignoring her comment, Severus picked up a sealed envelope from the coffee table. "What's this?" he asked turning back to her. Andrea followed, looking at the object in his hand and shaking her head. "I don't know."

Setting his tea down, Severus leaned back against the couch comfortably as he lifted the wax Hogwarts seal with his fingers. Andrea sat beside him and watched as he opened the letter, his eyes scanning the words in ink as he frowned.

"The new staff has been announced." He growled, handing her the sheet, "And we've been summoned to the staff meeting."

Andres glanced down at the page, "Gilderoy Lockhart?" She asked looking up at him. "The man who writes those awful books?"

Severus met her gaze with a mildly annoyed expression, "The very one."

Andrea reached over and laid her arm over his shoulders, using her fingers to knead the back of his neck. "It's not until tomorrow. Put it out of your mind until then." She said soothingly. 

He closed his eyes but did not reply to her. "Let's go for a walk?" Andrea suggested hopefully. 

"No." He grumbled, not moving an inch from his spot. 

Andrea sighed, "Then what, Severus. Because you're not pouting here for the rest of the evening."

He opened his eyes now, gazing into hers with so many emotions Andrea couldn't pin one down long enough. "Come here." He whispered, opening his arms up to her. Andrea shifted close and curled herself into the empty space his body created. Her back was to him as she tucked her head onto his shoulder and Severus bent down, placing a kiss against the silk fabric at her neck. 

They stared into the fire together for a long while, content to just be in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know there are going to be some shenanigans... you just know it.


	3. Desbelecimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here we go- I bet you can all figure out just how I fell about Lockhart's character, and just how much fun I'm going to have playing with him!
> 
> As always- I own nothing except Andrea.

"Yes- yes, it's all true! I was indeed nominated for a sixth year Charming Smile award by Witch Weekly. Such an honour, such an honour indeed!" 

Andrea glanced over at Severus with a look of pure resignation as they walked through the door of the staff room. She found herself immediately being pulled by the arm of a very relieved Minerva the moment she crossed the threshold. Severus followed closely behind as she was planted before the too-white smile of whom she dreaded to be their new professor. 

"My oh my, and who is this beauty?" The man asked turning his attention to her. "This is Charms Mistress, Andrea Seguro." Minerva supplied, anxious at once to be able to deflect the man's conversation before turning away. 

"Miss Seguro, it is a pleasure indeed." He said, bowing to place a kiss on the top of her hand. She immediately pulled it out of his reach and turned slightly to the side, "May I present Professor Severus Snape." She said quickly, clasping her hands behind her back. 

"Indeed, sir- It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Gilderoy Lockhart, I am to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, If that wasn't obvious already." He added in a chuckle. 

There was a beat of silence between the three of them before Severus used his cold and intimidating voice to issue a "Welcome."

Thought the word was meant to be anything but, the man took no notice of it, flipping his shiny blonde hair back from his face. "Yes thank you, thank you. It is a great thing, isn't it? I have always made it my duty to give back to the wizarding world, to share my knowledge, you see?" He said, locking his eyes onto Andrea with a stare that made her instantly uncomfortable. 

"Naturally." She replied taking a half step backwards until she came in slight contact with Severus' chest. 

"Miss Seguro," Lockhart began, ignoring Severus completely. "I would very much like to-"

"Welcome, everyone welcome!" Albus' cheerful voice boomed through the room at that moment, drawing the attention from everyone in the room. Immediately, Andrea latched onto Severus' arm, directing him to an open loveseat near the fireplace rather forcefully. 

Minerva watched as Lockhart turned back to Andrea, but she was already gone from her place, the she cast her glance over to where the professor sat with Severus, a look of hatred on her face. 

The older woman hid a chuckle with the back of her hand as the rest of the professors sought their own seating for the meeting. 

"Now before we get into the thick of things, allow me to welcome the newly appointed Gilderoy Lockhart to the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." The rest of the rooms occupants politely clapped as Andrea kept her eyes on the headmaster rather than the sharp blue ones that seemed to be glued to her. 

Suddenly the man stood up, sweeping his golden robes around him so they shined under the lights. "Ah yes, thank you Albus. It is my great pleasure to be serving this great school, I hope that I might be able to impart some of the wisdom that served my many lifetime successes." He said with a too-wide smile. "You must know what I mean, Miss Seguro?" He asked, turning to her directly now. 

Her colleagues all turned towards her at this, several of them with expressions of hidden laughter now. 

"I don't." she replied evenly, Minerva and Rolanda covered their smiles hastily as the man's delighted expression faltered slightly. 

"Ah- well, no matter. I would be delighted to educate you in them all at a later date." He said, pointedly emphasizing the last word. Meeting his eyes head on, Andrea said nothing, but crossed her legs to lean her weight slightly toward Severus next to her. 

"Well, thank you, Gilderoy." The headmaster cut in, swiftly as he continued with his own speech.

Andrea let out a heavy sigh as the attention was once again focused on the headmaster. From under her robes she felt a warm hand grasp her own. She smiled as she turned her head towards Severus, winding their fingers together. 

***

"Unbelievable!" Andrea cried, her voice heavy with frustration as she whipped her robes off her shoulders. "Que estupido homem! E increivel… 'todo as minhas relazacoes'…fogo!" 

Severus smirked behind her as he hung his own robes by the door. "So you didn't enjoy him, then?" He asked with a slight superior air to him. 

She gave him a disgusted look. "Please." She spat, holding up a hand. "I need to wash." 

Severus shook his head with a slight smile as she walked away. He picked up a stack of lesson plans from the table and began scribbling notes on the margin for a few moments before he could feel her in the room again. Severus glanced at the witch and his eyes widened in surprise when he took in her attire.

She wore nothing at all other than a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was down and full of dark, silky curls. "You're joining me." She said pointedly before turning on her heel and heading back to the bathroom. 

As the words registered in his brain he wasted no time, flinging his robes from his body and blindly tossing them towards the couch, he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??


	4. Overstepping

"Another year." Severus sighed beside her as they made their way to the great hall. The students were already making their way to their seats along the rows of house tables as they entered. She could feel him stiffen and his eyes rolled backwards as he caught sight of Lockhart. "Kill me." He muttered, the man was seated beside Hagrid and held an empty seat beside him, his eyes lingering hopefully on Andrea. 

Just as Gilderoy was about to stand and acknowledge her, Severus placed a hand on the woman's back and steered her to the other end of the dais where their usual seats were awaiting them, beside Rolanda. "Thank you." Andrea whispered under her breath as they sat. 

"Poor boy."Rolanda teased, "You should have seen his face fall." She smiled. 

"I'd rather not, thank you." Andrea said pointedly as she leaned over to pour herself a strong cup of tea. Rolanda and Severus met each others eyes, smirking at her reaction. 

The moment ended at the sound of the familiar rumble of feet entering the hall. As usual, Minerva led the new first year students through the large doors of the great hall and down the middle aisle. Andrea's eyes wandered over the amazed faces of the young students as they took in the room around them. 

The older professor took her spot next to a lone stool as she held the familiar brown sorting hat in her hand. She gave them the same speech Andrea had heard twice already during the welcome feasts of past. Andrea slowly tuned out what the professor was saying as she studied the faces before her. One young woman was half hidden from her peers, short but flaming red hair fell just to her shoulders. She looked so happy and hopeful to be standing in the center of the great hall. Her robes were new and black still, house colours would appear in the morning, curtesy of the house elves. 

It was in the girl's features that Andrea found the familiarity, but only when the girl looked back over her shoulder did she realize why. She followed the girl's gaze to the Gryffindor table where three older boys were smiling at her. Of course, though Andrea. The Weasley's sister. They held so many features in common that it was difficult now to be confused. Andrea's eyes roamed over the rest of the siblings. Percy, whom she had taught last year, very bright, though very pushy and authoritative. Fred and George, troublemakers like no other, they were. Her thoughts travelled to the youngest brother but her eyes only saw an empty bench. 

Come to think of it, there was quite a bit of room there that shouldn’t have been. Andrea could easily spot Hermione Granger, her thick head of hair pulled back away from her face. Harry and Ron however, were nowhere to be found. 

"Severus." She said quietly, leaning towards him. "There are students missing." 

His brow furrowed and he glanced out into the crowd just as Argus Filtch came rustling over to his side. "Professor." He rasped breathlessly. "You must come quickly. Students have committed destruction of the school." 

Severus glanced at her in mild surprise before standing. "Wha- I want to come!" Andrea hissed. Severus gave her a look of mock pity before turning and heading out of the room, with Filtch's heels behind him. 

Andrea let out a huff of irritation as she watched him leave and turned to Rolanda as the students finished their sorting. "Unbelievable, that man." she complained. Rolanda gave a soft chuckle and sipped her pumpkin juice. "That's what you get with Severus Snape. You'll have to tell me what happened later." 

Andrea broke out into a wide smile and nodded, "Well of course!" She said. Just then, over the woman's shoulder she saw the leering eyes of Lockhart staring at her. 

"Merlin." she cursed, turning her head to the side, "That man doesn't give up." Rolanda laughed at the younger woman as Dumbledor stood, commanding all the attention in the room. "Here we go." Andrea whispered sarcastically. 

"Welcome, everyone, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I am very glad to see you all before me, new and old!" The crowd of students applauded happily as the headmaster beamed down at them all. "Just a few, start of tern notices to start, I think, before we begin our glorious feast."

He turned to his left and held out an arm in gesture, "Filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be our new colleague, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Welcome professor." Several female students in the crowd visibly swooned as the man stood from his place and flicked his hair from his face, flashing his white smile at them. Andrea met Rolanda's eyes and rolled her own as they turned away from the spectacle, trying not to laugh. 

The meal began shortly after, Dumbledore raising his arms into the air as the four house tables were crammed full of platters and bowls of steaming food. Minerva reclaimed her seat on the other side of Rolanda and joined their conversation. After most of the food had been eaten, Andrea felt a presence at her side, she turned to find Gilderoy's gleaming smile far too close to her own. 

She started back abruptly, bumping into Rolanda's arm in the process. "Can I help you, professor?" Andrea asked, leaning as far back as possible. 

"Well as a matter of fact you can." Gilderoy began, settling himself into Severus' chair. "I was wondering if you would accept the honour of giving me a tour of the castle?" He asked, crossing his legs to appear for comfortable in the chair. 

Andrea and Rolanda stared at him blankly. "Professor Lockhart." Minerva piped in, "Professor Seguro is aware that you, yourself attended Hogwarts and are knowledgeable of the castle's layout. Excuse me. "She added, standing from her seat and following the headmaster from the room without another word. 

"Yes- well then. She is correct, of course. I was a student of this great school. Which makes it all the more humbling to be able to impart my wealth of knowledge back onto it's students." She smiled, trying to smooth out his manner once more. "I was a student of the house of Ravenclaw, of course, as if I could have been anything else."

Andrea and Rolanda turned themselves slightly away from him and met each other's eyes as he continued on, more to himself than anything else. "Wit, learning and wisdom. Obviously these reflect me perfectly, as if I could have possibly found my home in any other house. Slytherin for example, how on earth does one thrive there?" He laughed merrily. 

"Indeed." Andrea muttered coolly as Rolanda tried hiding her laughter behind her hand. 

"Andrea, if I may, tell me-" 

"Miss Seguro is fine. Thank you." Andrea replied sharply before taking a sip of her tea. The intensity of her words shocked him into silence for a few seconds as Rolands stepped in, "Have you tried this, my dear? It is very good." she handed her a slice of pudding as they continued their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	5. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue taken from HP and the Chamber of Secrets.   
> Thank you, oh Queen JKR. Happy 20th Anniversary HP!

"Where's Snape?" Harry's voice whispered into the night air as he and Ron peered through the windows of the great hall. 

"Maybe he's left, because he missed out on the Defence against Dark Arts job again. Or he might have been sacked!" Ron said hopefully with a laugh. "I mean, everyone hates him." 

The two boys stopped dead and froze as a cold, stale voice broke through the air behind them. "Or maybe, he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

The boys seemed to spin around in a single flurry and met the black eyes of their potions professor gleaming in the darkness of the night sky. A breeze blew at his robes, making them billow around like wings as he smiled down at them with a heinous expression. 

"Follow me." He commanded, whipping around and stalking away from them. The two couldn't even look at each other as they fought to keep up with the man. They followed him past the great hall and down an open staircase towards his office in the damp dungeons. 

They reached the dark, worn door that led to his office as it slowly creaked open. 

"In." Severus growled. As soon as they stepped over the threshold he slammed the door shut with a wave of his hand.   
"So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick, Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we boys?" He hissed.

"No, sir-" Harry began, it was the barrier to the platform, it-" 

"Silence." Severus held up a hand. "What have you done with the car?" As Ron visibly shivered. 

He turned and retrieved a copy of the days Daily Prophet from the top of his desk. Unrolling it- he showed them the cover, where the headline in black bold letters described their adventures.

"You were seen, by no less than 6 muggles. How proud you're father must be." He said, eyeing Ron harshly.

"You're entrance gave considerable damage to the wimping willow-"

"That tree did more damage to us!" Rob cried. 

"Enough!"

"How fortunate for you that you are not in my house and the decision for your expulsion lies with Professor McGonagall, and not me, though it would be a pleasure." He snarled.

"Wait here." He commanded as he stood up abruptly and crossed the room back to the door. 

Moments later, Snape returned accompanied by Professor McGonagall. She bustled into the room in a huff, her lips drawn into a thin line and her eyes burning. 

She drew her wand and lit the fireplace behind them. "Sit. Explain."


	6. Guaranteed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel right posting JKR's dialogue without some of my own. Enjoy our anniversary month!

Severus climbed up the staircase that led to their chambers. He passed through the door and threw his robes over the back of the couch before heading to the kitchen. On the counter, a house elf had left a steaming plate of roast beef and vegetables. He past by the plate, taking in the rich smells of the food and pulled two wine glasses from the shelf and with the wave of his hand, a bottle of elf-made wine floated right into his grasp. He poured them both before sitting down to dig into his meal. 

Within a few minutes, Andrea arrived, closing the door behind her with a little too much force than was necessary. She walked briskly over to where he sat.

Severs gestured to the glass of wine beside him- "I poured you a -"

His eyebrows raised in surprise as she lifted the glass to her lips, draining it completely. 

"Glass." He finished as she took his glass and did the same. "How was dinner?" He asked curiously as he rose from his seat to locate the rest of the bottle. 

"Extremely awkward." She said tiredly as he filled her cup, he did the same to his own, careful to move it far out of her reach this time. "Why didn't you come back to the hall?"

"I only just arrived here a few minutes ago." He said as he raised a forkful of food to his lips. "What happened?"

"That little tartelette of a professor tried to step up his charm while you were gone." She said as she tore off a piece of his bread and popped it in her mouth. "He asked me for a tour of the castle, while making himself comfortable in your seat I may add."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "He went to this school." He said confused. 

Andrea nodded, "Which Minerva so thankfully pointed out to him, thank Merlin."

The man kept his eyes on her. "I'm really not liking all this attention on you." He admitted, "It's fine when you put him in his place, but still."

"What- are you worried I'm going to somehow fall for his nauseating charms and he'll steal me away?" She snorted sarcastically.

Severus' eyes darkened, "I'm always worried someone is going to steal you away."

Andrea's gaze snapped back to his instantly. She reached out her hand to caress the back of his. "You shouldn't be. Ever." She added softly. 

Severus gave her a gentle smile and picked up her hand, lifting it to his lips for a moment. He nodded and turned back to his plate. 

"What were you up to?" She asked, reaching again for the wine glass. 

"Potter and Weasley flew to Hogwarts in a damn enchanted car." He snorted. 

"That's a new one. I heard some rumors floating around the hall."

"Attention seeking dunderheads, really. And they flew it straight into the womping willow."

Andrea's eyebrows rose. "And they lived to tell the tale?" she asked surprised. 

"Apparently. Minerva was giving them a rather satisfying lecture when I left." 

Andrea laughed, "Good." A comfortable silence fell over them. Andrea slipped off her seat before pulling it closer beside him. She sat herself back down and rested her head on Severus' shoulder, letting her eyes drift closed.

Severus smirked a self-satisfied smile at her actions before he continued to finish his meal.


	7. Speechless

Andrea made her way through the corridors one afternoon while the students were in study hall. She had wanted to head to the library and check out a few texts for her sixth year classes. Evidently she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Gilderoy Lockhart in a adjoining corridor. Clearly he saw her, because he had immediately made a beeline straight for her. 

"Professor Seguro!" He said, hurrying over in his glittering gold robes. He reached out to spin her around and Andrea looked up at him in surprise. 

"What a lovely thing running into you here." He beamed, a little out of breath. 

Andrea pulled her arm from his grasp. "Quite." 

"You know, Miss Seguro. In my time I have come across the epitome of female beauty, as you can probably imagine from a celebrity such as myself." He smiled as his eyes washed over her. "However, you stand out to me in many ways. You are exceedingly beautiful, a compliment that I do not take lightly, as you may have guessed from the looks of me." 

Andrea inwardly cringed at his forced chuckle and vain attempt at flirtation and was about to make a cold comment of her own when Minerva came hurrying down the corridor. 

"Ah, Minerva!" Andrea called in an obviously relieved sigh. She hurried after the woman, falling into step with her quickly without another word to the professor who was now abandoned in the empty corridor. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Andrea sighed. "Your timing is impeccable." she breathed. Minerva laughed, "How on earth did you manage to find yourself trapped with that man?" 

"I was on my way to the library, he found me!" Andrea exclaimed. "That's it- I'm never leaving my rooms without another person present; preferably Severus. "

"A wise decision, however, it doesn't seem as though he respects even him. Each one of Severus' cold looks seem to fly right over his head anyway."

Andrea groaned, "I know, though I can't image how it's possible when Lockhart's head is so big! It infuriates him even more."

The professor hummed, "I imagine it would, I've known him a long time. Severus does not do well with competition."

"There is no competition, Minerva!" Andrea said frustrated. "But good luck convincing him of that- I've already tried."

"Where are you off to now, then?" The older woman asked, changing the subject.

"Well there's no use in heading back to the library now. I suppose I'll just go to my classroom and hide out until my next lesson starts." Andrea sighed. 

"I'll join you. We'll have a relaxing cup of tea."

***

Minerva had transfigured two tables into a set of comfortable armchairs and lit the fire in Andrea's classroom as its professor began fixing a pot of tea and biscuits. 

"So tell me," Minerva said as she plopped herself down into one of the chairs and drew a cushion onto her lap. "How has it been with you two?"

Andrea smiled as she pour out two cups and levitated one towards the awaiting woman. "You know I refuse to answer your open-ended questions, Minerva. You're going to have to be more specific." 

The professor smiled as Andrea came to sit opposite her. "I meant in the way you function. I couldn't image living with Severus Snape." 

Andrea laughed merrily, "Neither could I when I first met him, believe me." Her smile softened, "But I love him, and It works."

"Has he ever told you?" Minerva asked carefully. 

Andrea surveyed the woman for a moment. "If you can keep a secret?" Minerva nodded, "He was the first of us to say it."

Andrea's eyes focused on her tea cup as her mind drifted to another place, "He's so… You'd never expect it of him. The way he truly is."

Minerva smiled as she watched the woman. "I'm sure I wouldn't have." She said softly. 

"He's good to you?" She asked. Her tone was filled with motherly warmth. 

Andrea looked up at the woman and met her eyes with a smile. "More than I can ever say."


	8. The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends, I've been out of town all week and haven't been able to post anything,but I'm back so let's get to it!

The next morning Andrea kept to her word, and entered the Great Hall for breakfast on the arm of the Headmaster. "I must say, I don't know what it is about these delicious things. You, my dear, have excellent taste in sweets. I will adhere to your judgement above all else from this moment onwards." Andrea chuckled happily at his side as he continued to mutter, "Sherbet lemon, my word. Addicting, they are." He led her to her own seat before heading to his in the center of the head table. 

Minerva leaned over to her past the empty seat of Madam Hooch and whispered, "Interesting escort." 

"Severus had work to finish this morning, he'll be down shortly. My stomach, on the other hand, could not wait." She smiled and began to load up her plate. She was half way through her cup of tea when she saw Severus' black-clad figure enter the hall. His trademark scowl was set upon his face, but his eyes sought hers warmly. 

He quickly made his way down the aisle towards the head table and took his seat. "Sorry I'm late." He whispered to her as Andrea handed him a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you."

"How did it go?" Andrea asked as she continued eating. 

"Dull. But it is finished." He sighed before digging into his own plate.

After a few moments of silent eating Severus took another sip of his tea. "How did you sleep?" He whispered quietly.

Andrea turned towards him with a soft smile on her face, "Alright. I did miss you this morning." They looked at one another for a moment, lost in each others eyes for a split second until they were interrupted. 

"Miss Seguro, Good morning you radiant creature."

Andrea's eyes widened at the sudden attention but Severus' were murderous as she turned towards the voice. "Professor Lockhart, you must excuse me. Professor Snape and I are currently in the middle of a conversation." She said as politely as she could before trying to turn away from the man.

"Nonsense!" The professor exclaimed, "For I heard no words being spoken."

"You wouldn't." Severus interjected cooly. His expression radiated hatred for the man who only continued to address Andrea so blatantly. 

The man reached up and brushed back his perfectly coiffed blonde locks, as if it gave him a sense of charm. His robes matched in shining gold, swirling about his legs as he moved. 

"I hear you are quite talented in the subject of charms." Gilderoy began.

"She is a Charms Mistress." Severus growled, "What else did you expect?"

Andrea reached under the table for his hand and laced her fingers through as Gilderoy continued to ignore him. "Never the less, I was curious as to how you fare at Defense Against the Dark Arts?" 

Andrea squeezed the hand held in her own before replying, "Extremely well, Severus taught me himself." She beamed proudly. 

"Yes, well…" Gilderoy glanced over at the man who looked as though he wanted to throw him the entire length of the Great Hall.

"There is always room for improvement- perhaps you would allow me to impose my expertise on you?" Severus' jaw twitched but Andrea spoke quickly, "I thank you- no." effectively cutting off his impending rebuttal.

Gilderoy's face fell slightly before regaining his confidence. "Well, truly you wouldn't refuse an offer from the best?" He tried again.

"I've already had the best." Andrea said firmly. She lifted her cup of tea with her free hand and took a dainty sip, ending the conversation. 

Gilderoy nodded, "Yes… well…then…" He turned awkwardly and headed back to his seat.

Andrea met Minerva's eyes who had overheard the entire conversation. The older woman lifted her own cup of coffee in salute with a small smile before taking a sip. Just then, Rolanda came hurrying down the middle aisle towards the head table. 

She promptly sat herself down next to Andrea and began to fill her plate. "Sorry about that- what did I miss?" She asked breathlessly. 

Andrea smiled and squeezed Severus' hand once more. "Nothing at all."


	9. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all knew there was going to be an explosion of some kind, right?

"Unbelievable!" Professor Sprout exclaimed, the short and plump witch was beet red in her frustration. "I don't want to give you the impression that I'm better than she is. That's what he tells my class! Do you believe it?" 

"Unfortunately I can, Pamona." Andrea cringed and lifted a glass of wine to her lips. Severus smirked at her reaction. It seemed as though Lockhart was making his mark on all the teachers with his idiocy.

"And then to pull a student out of my class for 25 minutes! The nerve!" Severus smiled softly, it made him a little calmer to know that It wasn't just Andrea to which his attentions were focused, It appeared that the man was making his rounds with all the professors. He was seated in the staff lounge with several of the other professors, listening to the ongoing rants of frustration regarding the man, but his eyes were glued on Andrea. 

She had defended him beautifully at breakfast and he hadn't seen her privately since. He wanted to reach out and claim the woman desperately. Without hesitation she had stilled Lockhart's tactless attitude and it made him extremely smug to know why. She had done it for him.

What had he ever done in his life to deserve such a woman he would never know. He had been wondering it for the past year and still was without an answer. He continued to watch her as the scene from this morning played over and over in his mind. "I've already had the best." She had declared. Severus knew at once she was not only speaking of his teaching. 

It had made his primal side swell with pride and his need of her growing even greater. Suddenly her eyes, aware that he had been watching her, met his. 

Severus felt his breath being pulled from his lungs with an extreme force. No one else in the room noticed the look they shared or the knowing glances that ran beneath it. Andrea fluttered her eyes closed for a moment before locking back onto his forcefully.

Severus was pulled into her mind, the force of it gentle, but urgent as he heard three simple words,

"I need you."

The effect was immediate. The magic in the air sparked and ignited with a fire that spread throughout his body.   
Severus stood even as he could feel the blood draining from his limbs and settling below the waist. Minerva caught the motion and turned to Andrea, "My dear, didn't you say you were feeling tired? Have Severus escort you back so you don't run into him again."

Andrea glanced at the woman thankfully and nodded as she stood. "If you wouldn't mind, Severus?" She asked innocently.

The man bowed his head slightly, but kept his eyes on hers. "Not at all."

No one else in the room glanced twice at the scene before them. Though as the couple left the room, Minerva hid a smile behind her cup of tea.

Andrea and Severus strode through the corridors side by side. They kept their eyes set in front of them and didn't dare look at one another as they moved with purpose. Several students moved out of their path while others stared in confusion.

Black robes flew out and billowed behind them as their feet carried them down the staircase at such a speed. Andrea placed her hand on the door and pushed it open, the both of them hurrying over the threshold before Severus slammed the door shut behind him. 

Andrea whirled around to face him and for a second neither moved. They stared at one another, their breaths coming heavy with anticipation. Breaking the spell, Severus reached out and took her wrist in his grasp. He pulled Andrea towards him and spun her against a wall. Her back made contact hard and within less than a heartbeat Severus was on her. 

His mouth sealed itself against hers and he kissed her hard. He was losing control of himself more by the second and fumbled for her hands, raising them to either side of her head and pining her there as his hips eagerly pressed his hardness against her belly.

Andrea gasped at his actions and felt a fire burn inside her immediately. They had been rough, but not like this. This was need.   
It was the animal inside him taking what was his.   
And she loved it. 

Severus bit down hard on her bottom lip, knowing full well they would be bruised when he was done. The whimpers of pleasure she made against his mouth only spurred him on more. He pulled away from her delicious lips and tilted his head to the side, tasting the side of her neck where he knew she would react the most. Within seconds her breath was coming heavily and she gasped as he sucked at her pulse point. 

Severus murmured in appreciation, his lips continuing their journey as her hands pushed against his grip. "Don't fight it." Severus silky voice teased in her ear. The sound of it causing butterflies to erupt deep in her core. "I know what you want, witch. But I'm going to take you tonight. I'm going to put my imprint on you. Make you submit to me as you would for no other."

His words made Andrea gulp slightly, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt herself growing wetter. The fire under her skin burned hotter than ever as she took in his demands. "It that clear?" He growled. 

"Yes." Andrea gasped, her voice cracking slightly. 

Severus' hold on her wrists tightened abruptly. "Yes, what?" He asked, pulling his face from her neck to face her.

Andrea's eyes snapped open. Their eyes met at once as she stared into his dark, never-ending black eyes. 

"Yes, Professor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be smut!   
> The rest will appear in the next chapter!
> 
> Please drop a comment on what you think!


	10. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues.

"Yes, Professor."

Andrea watched as Severus' eyes darkened. 

The corners of his lips curled slightly as he slowly leaned forward, letting his lips drift across the skin of her cheek, across her jaw and hovered above her ear. "Good girl."

She shivered under his hold as Severus lowered her hands to her sides, "Don't move." He whispered, he let go and began to slowly undo the buttons of his jacket. Andrea watched, feeling slightly dizzy when he pulled away. Her eyes followed his fingers as they expertly separated the sides of his jacket. 

Severus kept his eyes on hers as she became transfixed by the motions of his fingers. He watched as her own twitched at her sides. He smirked, she wanted to touch him, but obediently followed his orders. When he was done, Severus threw the jacket on the couch behind him and quickly rid himself of his shirt. 

Andrea stood impatiently in front of him, her bottom lip captured between her teeth in an effort not to move. Her eyes gazed hungrily over the muscles of his chest, his arms, all of him. 

"Andrea." Severus said, forcing her eyes to his instantly. 

"Yes, Professor." 

At her words, Severus' chest filled. She was his. She was willingly giving him this.

He reached out and fingered a curl at the side of her face, "What do you want?" he asked.

Andrea pressed her hands flat against the wall behind her, "I want to touch you." She said fearlessly as she gazed up at him. Severus felt his stomach flip as he met her eyes. 

"Then touch me."

In less than a second her hands were on him, tracing the patterns of muscle and scar that covered his torso. Andrea's hands caressed the panes of his chest and followed them all the way up his neck before stepping forward and letting them slowly drag down his back. When her hands met his lower back she brought them towards her, circling his waist and letting her nails gently scrape along the taunt muscles of his stomach. 

Severus' pelvis lurched forward at the sensation, bumping against her. Andrea looked up at him pleadingly as her fingers trailed lower to the top of his trousers. 

"Please, Professor."

Severus nodded, he couldn't trust his voice now. He kept his eyes on hers as Andrea undid the familiar fastenings of his dress pants. Her expression was open and trusting, clear for him to see. Only him. 

He felt another rush of blood fill him and hissed as her hand gently brushed over his hardness. Slowly, Andrea lowered his pants and boxers, exposing him to the air. Severus stepped out of the clothing and left them on the floor. Andrea placed her hands on his waist and slowly lowered herself to the floor, still looking up at him. 

Severus let out a breath as he watched her, she waited on her knees obediently for his order. Severus leaned himself against the wall above her with one hand and the other he brought to her face, his thumb caressing her jaw. "Take me in you're sweet mouth, Witch." He said, his thumb drifting over her lips for a moment before her tongue darted out and licked his flesh. 

He groaned at her action and took control again. "Now." He ordered and watched as Andrea left his gaze to survey his erect penis in front of her. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around him, he was hot in her hand. Eagerly, Andrea guided him to her mouth and her tongue escaped once more to taste the glimmering liquid at his tip. 

Severus' eyes snapped shut with a groan as Andrea continued to explore all his favourite spots with her tongue. She placed her free hand on his thigh to lean forward and drag her tongue slowly up his entire length before taking his head in her mouth. Severus couldn't keep his eyes off of her now, the image of her happily pleasuring him, taking him into her mouth like this would be forever burned onto his eyelids. 

Andrea surprised him by moving her knee forwards and leaning towards him to take as much of his length in her mouth as she could, her tongue tracing patterns on him behind her lips. He moaned at the sensation as she sucked him hard, pulling back with the sound of a wet pop before she took him again. 

He watched as Andrea worked him at her own pace, doing everything she knew he liked. He refused the primal urge to plunge his hand into her hair and force her on him. Both hands supporting him on the wall now, he enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him. Rather sooner than he thought, however, he was going to have to stop her if he had any hope of continuing this further.

He reached down and took her by her shoulders, lifting her off the floor. She moaned in her disappointment before he took her hand and led her to their bedroom. 

Severus left her in the middle of the room before settling himself comfortably on the bed. His eyes gazed over her and he smirked, "Strip.". 

Andrea smiled softly at him and without a second of hesitation, she shrugged her robes to the floor. Her hands came together at her waist to open her jacket, leaving it discarded behind her. Severus watched her every movement as she rid herself of her shirt, her breasts coming into view in a navy blue silk bra. Without being fully aware of his actions, Severus' own hand dropped to his cock against his thigh and began stroking himself as he took her in. 

Andrea bent over to undo the knee high boots she always wore and was surprised to see his action in front of her. She paused for a moment to watch him, her eyes drinking him hungrily. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" Severus asked from the bed, and Andrea's eyes immediately shot up to his. Hurriedly now, Andrea moved at a faster pace, Severus smirking as her breasts bounced with her effort. Soon she stood in front of him, completely vulnerable to his shameless gaze. 

"Take off your bra." He said, and watched as she reached behind her back and undid the fastenings, the garment falling from her arms onto the floor below. 

"Underwear." Andrea hooked her thumbs into the sides and Severus licked his lips as he watched her slowly tug them down over her legs. She stepped out of the pair, and was about to let them drop to the floor when she heard.

"Stop." 

She looked up at Severus as he lay with one hand on his cock and the other held out towards her.

"Give them to me."

She took a step towards him and handed him the blue silk. She watched as Severus felt them in his hand. "Wet. Perfect."

Andrea swallowed hard as he brought the pair to his nose. "Exquisite." 

The fire in her sparked immediately and nearly exploded when he tossed them to the side, motioning to her with a finger to approach him. 

She crossed the remaining space and raised her eyebrows in surprise as Severus rose from his spot to stand behind her. He bend down so his mouth was level with her ear.

"Did you know that you soaked those through?" He asked, his silky voice back now.

Andrea nodded as goosebumps erupted over her skin. "Yes, Professor."

"Do you know why?" He asked, still not touching her. 

"Because of you, Professor." She gasped as she felt another gush between her legs at her statement. 

"That's right. All because of me." Severus said as he reached forward and trailed out a hand between her breasts and down her stomach. Andrea gasped at the contact, her body was on fire and every sensation multiplied. Severus continued his journey until his hand lingered between her legs, not quite touching her. 

Andrea struggled not to guide her hips forward, not to brush herself against his hand. Severus felt her reaction and chuckled darkly in her ear. "You're just aching for me to touch you, Andrea. You know how I know that?" He whispered. 

She said nothing this time, just shook her head frantically against his shoulder.   
"Because I can smell you, Witch." Andrea's eyes rolled back as he finally allowed his fingers to explore her soaked folds, the lubrication spreading over his hand freely. She gasped at the fire that burned in her and clutched at his arm desperately. 

"Look at you." Severus murmured and after a moment he pulled his hand away to her cries of disappointment. She turned her head to the side as she watched him bring a finger into his mouth. She swallowed breathless as he sucked it clean. "Delicious." He smirked as he turned her head with his free hand and brought a digit to her lips. "Taste yourself, Andrea."

She obediently did as he told her and lapped at her own juices. The darkness of his eyes glimmered at this and Andrea watched as something inside him snapped. 

"Bend over." He ordered, "Spread your legs and bend over the bed."

Andrea positioned herself and listened as she heard him drop to his knees behind her. Without warning she felt his mouth on her sensitive lips, felt his tongue search inside her. She cried out at the coil that was so close to bursting deep inside her core.

Her shrieks of pleasure delighted him, and kept him going. He took her with him mouth and felt as the thighs under his hands threatened to give out. "Severus- I'm-"

"No." Severus said as he pulled away from her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back towards him. "You don't cum until I'm buried deep inside you." He said, asserting he last ounce of dominance over her.

He used the grip he held on her to move her forwards onto the bed. Andrea was balanced on her hands and knees now and Severus loosened his fist from her hair. He leaned over her and brushed the curtain of dark curls away from her face gently. "Are you ready?" He asked, unable to see her face now. Andrea turned her profile as much as she could towards him. 

She nodded, "Yes, Professor." she confirmed and braced herself for the pain of the thrust she knew was coming. Instead, Severus lined himself at her entrance and inch by inch slowly eased himself into her. Andrea gasped in delight as he finally filled her. Severus leaned himself over her back and whispered in her ear once more. "I don't need force to take you, Andrea. You've always been mine."

He smiled as he straightened and continued his thrusts, slow and deep into her. Filling her. Completing her in the ways he knew she desired. Andrea moaned in the pleasure and reached behind her to wrap her hand on his thigh pulling him further towards her. Severus removed her hand and placed his own at her knee, urging her to lower herself completely onto the mattress below them. 

Andrea complied and felt the overwhelming sensation of his girth stretching her with every thrust. She gasped breathlessly and whimpered for more. Soon Severus granted her wish, moving his hips faster against her. The friction so perfect neither could hold on to it. 

Andrea cried out at her orgasm, her head thrown forward in pleasure as the warmth washed over her body in waves. Severus could feel it, could feel her body vibrating around him and followed desperately seeking his own release as their magic sparked palpably in the air. 

He lowered himself onto her in his completion, he wanted to be as close to her as possible. He rolled slightly and wrapped his arm around her waist, her body slick with sweat and lingering of their scent. His breath was still coming heavily but he reached out a hand and gently brushed away the thick mass of hair that had settled around her face. 

Andrea watched him as his thumb traced patterns over her cheek before taking the hand that lay beside him and kissing each of her fingertips before placing it over his heart. 

"That was amazing." She whispered in a contented sigh. 

Severus looked at her questioningly, "It wasn't too…"

Andrea shook her head, "It was perfect, Severus. We have never done that. I have never done that, actually but it felt… so good."

A small relieved smile appeared on his face at once and he leaned over to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. " I love you." 

Andrea gazed up at him with a look of pure contentment. "I love you, Severus."


	11. Reality

Andrea headed towards breakfast the next morning on Severus' arm. She tried with great difficulty to keep a blank expression on her face, but once her eyes met Minerva's she broke into a small smile and lowered her eyes. Severus held out her seat for her before taking his own. 

"How was your evening?" Came Minerva's cheerful tones, Andrea glanced over at the knowing glance in her eye before opening her mouth to respond. 

"Quite satisfying." Severus' silky voice said, cutting off her response. Andrea whipped her head around to stare at him but caught his smirk just before he hid it behind his cup of coffee. Andrea could hear Minerva's quiet chuckle behind her and refused to meet her eye. Instead, she started filling her plate and took a sip of tea. 

They all sat in silent ease for a few moments as they dug into their breakfasts. After a few minutes, Andrea looked up as Rolanda entered the great hall with the headmaster. She took her seat at her left side and greeted everyone good morning. 

Rolanda leaned over to Andrea and whispered quietly, "I'm surprised you could even walk this morning."

Andrea spat out the small sip of tea she had just taken and turned to the woman. Her face was beet red as the glanced at both women who were actively avoiding her seething stare. Now fully aware of the amount of people who were staring at her, she turned back in her seat and kept her eyes lowered onto her plate. 

Even though, Andrea could still feel Severus' smug smirk on his face and glanced at him. "Why am I getting all the embarrassment for this?" She joked quietly. 

Severus turned to her and smiled, "Because they wouldn't dare make fun of me. I'm too scary." He shrugged cheekily. 

Andrea shook her head in amusement and finished her meal, Severus' hand lowered onto her knee for the duration of it.


	12. Realization

Minerva knocked on the potions classroom door. 

"Enter." 

She pushed the large wooden door open and stepped inside. She saw Severus sitting at his desk in the front of the room. "What can I help you with, Minerva?" He asked as she approached him, a thick parchment in her hand. 

"Is Andrea upstairs?" She asked, standing before him. 

"Office hours." He responded, setting down his quill and leaning back in his seat comfortably.

"Ah- no matter, I wanted to show you as well." She said taking a seat opposite him as Severus raised a single eyebrow at her. 

"I'm not going to gossip with you about our relationship, Minerva." He said teasingly as he stood and lit the fireplace. "Tea?" 

The older woman gave a chuckle, "I didn't think so. Yes, thank you." A moment later, Severus walked back over to her and placed a tea cup in her hands, he returned again with a cup of his own and; to Minerva's surprise, sat beside her on another armchair. 

"I was hoping for some kind of a distraction this evening." He explained as he took a sip from his cup, he frowned, took out his wand and transfigured a foot stool for himself. Relaxing now with a sigh he turned to her, "Go ahead." 

The professor smiled, "She's changed you." she said softly. Severus placed his cup back in the saucer and thought for a moment. "We weren't so different in the first place."

Minerva smiled, then her expression turned serious "Answer one question- and I will never ask you another." Severus stared at her for a long moment with his usual blank expression before granting her a slight nod. 

Minerva looked down into her teacup for a moment, "I care about her very much, you understand. She's like a daughter…" The potions professor stayed silent as she brought her eyes back to his, a fierce gaze of protection in them. "Do you treat her well?"

The man's eyes softened at once as his looked upon the older woman. "You know well what I'm like, who I am." He began, looking somewhat embarrassed. "However, I do endeavor to. Every day." 

Minerva nodded, her curiosity satisfied, as Severus nodded towards the parchment she had left in her lap earlier. "Now, What did you seek me out?" 

"Ah, yes." The woman said, setting her tea to the side. She picked up the parchment, unfolded it and handed it over to him. "This was Lockhart's most recent assignment in his DADA class today. I figured you would enjoy it."

Severus raised his eyebrows skeptically and took the parchment from her, it was several pages long and once he started reading, he found he couldn't stop. 

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? To continuously bring even more annoyance to my life, apparently." He read amused. 

He turned to Minerva, "He gave this to his class? Which?" 

The woman scoffed, "All of them." She said retrieving her tea, "3. What; in your opinion; is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement?" she recited with a chuckle. 

" Managing not to float away with such a big head, perhaps?" Severus replied sarcastically as he read on.

Then, the door to his classroom opened and Andrea walked in, removing her robes as she went. "Oh, hello Minerva." She greeted warmly as she entered the room. She placed a stack of papers on one of the nearby desks before leaning down to place a kiss on Severus' cheek. "What are you reading?" She asked as she began to remove her cloak. 

"Lockhart's vain attempt at an exam." Minerva replied, earning a chuckle from Severus as he choose a question to read aloud. "When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would be his ideal gift?" 

Andrea's eyebrows blurred together in confusion, "You can't be serious?" 

"Read it for yourself." Severus smirked, handing her the thick parchment. Her expression turned to one of confusion as her eyes scanned the words in front of her.

"Oh my… but- this is nearly four pages long!" She exclaimed. "Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile? I don't know, but I can make a potion to reverse the process." She mumbled as she settled herself on one of Severus' knees. 

The man smiled, and placed a hand on her back. "Tea?" he asked. 

"Yes, please." She said standing again, She took up his seat as he left, swinging her feet under her at once. Andrea took another glance at the list in front of her, "This is disgusting." she announced with distain, and folded the parchment back up, tossing it on the floor between them. 

"Has Lockhart managed to keep himself at bay from you yet?" Minerva asked as Severus returned with another cup of tea. 

"For the most part." Andrea replied, transfiguring Severus' foot stool into another seat. "I believe my comments to him the other day helped me there." She smirked.

"A relief I'm sure." Minerva agreed. 

"Indeed." Severus said cooly as both women smiled at him. 

They all fell silent as a clock on Severus' desk chimed eleven, and signaled the end of his own office hours. 

"Well then," Said Minerva rising from her seat. "I should be off to bed. Thank your for entertaining me for a while." She said with a smile as she levitated the parchment off the ground and into her hand. 

"You brought the entertainment, Minerva." Severus said with a nod towards the document. 

"Goodnight." Andrea said, stepping forward to place a kiss on each of the woman's cheeks. 

"I'll see you both at breakfast. "The older woman replied with a wave. 

"Goodnight." Severus called before waving the door closed behind her and locking it with a flick of his wrist. He turned to the woman beside him. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out a hand to her. 

"Yes." Andrea said in a yawn as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her up the stairs to their quarters. Suddenly the man stopped in front of her abruptly. 

"Severus?" Andrea asked quietly after a moment of silence. She placed her hand on his back and squeezed the hand she held. 

He turned to face her, studying her face for a moment before he spoke. "He truly does bother you, doesn't he?" He asked quietly, remembering the icy tone to her voice as she threw the parchment on the floor. 

She gazed up at him for a beat, her expression tired and frustrated. "Yes." She nodded quietly.

Severus held onto her gaze for a moment longer, "I'm sorry." He said, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

Andrea smiled softly and squeezed his hand again. She stepped up to his level and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. They continued up the steps in silence, their footsteps marking side-by-side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He finally gets it. Gotta love that Sev.


	13. Adjusting

"Yes! Well done, Miss Vana!" Andrea sang as silver sparkles melted down from the ceiling. "Next, Mr Willar!" 

A young boy in Ravenclaw robes approached the center of the room where Andrea stood. She lifted a small rubber ball into the air with her wand, enchanting it to fly around the room at a medium speed. The boy hesitantly raised his wand into the air and followed the movement of the object. 

"Go on." Andrea encouraged as he swallowed hard. "Finite Incantatem." He shouted, but all that emerged from his wand was a flurry of red smoke. Andrea glanzed at the boy, whose cheeks were burnt red. 

"Take another go." She said, "Focus on the ball, what you want it to do. Channel your will." she reminded him. 

He took another look at the ball hovering above him. The boy let out a deep breath and raised his wand again. 

"Finite Incantatem!" The class watched as a shot of red light tore off towards the object, and the same silver specks erupted as it fell back to the ground again. 

"That's it!" Andrea smiled clapping.

The boy looked around happily at his fellow classmates who were congratulating him.

"All right- quick revision." Andrea said quieting them down. "Elera- what is the purpose of this spell?"

A Gryffindor girl smiled, "It is a counter charm to stop the effects of a previous one." 

"Very good." Andrea smiled "Okay, who remembers the hand movement for the… Wand-lighting charm?"

She turned to the class who were silent, "Come on now, simple revision from last year. Someone show me the movement and say the incantation."

Another Ravenclaw student stepped forward after a beat and raised her wand. "Lumos" She said quietly, moving her hand in a single swirl.

"That's it- well done." Andrea said at once. "Everyone show me the same now. Clearly we need to work it into our muscle memory." 

She lingered around the room as her students began to one-by-one demonstrate the charm for her. As she got half way across the room the bell rang for the end of class. "Ah -there you are, you're free now. But keep practicing! I won't keep doing review like this." Andrea said, dismissing them from the room. 

She left the classroom afterwards, locking the door behind her with a tap of her wand and headed down to the staff room where Severus was listening to Filius talk about is old dueling days. 

"It was quite fun, actually. Hard work, of course but worth every minute of it." Filius was saying between nibbles of a biscuit. Andrea walked past Rolanda Hooch, who was hunched over a table busy with her nose in marking, and headed towards them. 

"Hello, boys." Andrea greeted warmly. 

"Ah hello, Andrea. Tell me how are the classes going?" Filius asked eagerly.

Andrea let out a light chuckle, "They are coming along just fine." She assured him. "We're moving along quickly now. Halloween is already around the corner." She said selecting a chair opposite them and leaning her head back.

"Time is flying." Filius commented as his wand gestured a pocket watch from under his sleeve. Once it had reached his eye level, the watch grew silky white wings and began to circle over their heads. 

"Show off." Andrea laughed before stifling a yawn, "I'm exhausted, is it Friday yet?" 

"One more day", Severus said lazily as he watched her.

Just then, the door swung open again as a set of glistening robes entered the room. Andrea could feel Severus tense in front of her as the mans voice rang out. 

"Ah what a day, what a day indeed. What are we all talking about?" He asked walking towards them. 

"Nothing whatsoever." Filius responded stiffly as he rose from his seat and left the room, sending an annoyed glance at Severus on his way. 

The two glanced at each other briefly before hastily returning to their feet and following in the same direction.

"Ah, Miss Seguro, perhaps I could-"

"No." Andrea said quickly as they moved past him. 

"Ah- will I see you at dinner?" He tried again, flashing his smile, but Andrea and Severus were already out the door, their robes whipping behind them.

They walked past the students lingering in the hallways as they headed for their quarters. Finally reaching the door, Severus pushed it open with ease as they stepped over the threshold. 

"Finally." Andrea murmured as she shrugged her cloak off her shoulders and threw it on the couch. Severus smiled and removed his own, waving his hand as both flew towards the door and hung themselves up. 

He followed her to their bedroom and entered just as Andrea sank herself into the side of the bed to remove her boots. He wordlessly headed to the closet to put his clothing away and watched as she flung the knee high boots onto the floor before changing into a thick pair of flannel sleep pants and her favourite grey sweatshirt.

"Tired?" Severus asked as she pulled back the thick duvet and climbed into bed. 

"By body is tired and sore, it all just hit me about 5 minutes ago." Andrea lied, fluffing up a pillow before laying her head heavily onto it with a sigh. 

He sensed her lie the moment the words came out of her mouth waited a beat before climbing in after her. Severus nudged his own pillow towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Come here." He coaxed gently as he wrapped his arms around her and began to soothingly rub his hand over her back. 

"Better?" He asked after a moment. 

"Perfect."

"I take it you have no intention in appearing for dinner?" He teased gently.

"None whatsoever." Andrea sighed contented, within minutes her breathing was even and Severus knew she was fast asleep. He gently caressed the soft curls around her face and let out a heavy sigh.

"It seems I cannot protect you from everything." He whispered in a defeated tone. "But I will still try, my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! It gives me so much more motivation to write if i know that someone out there is actually enjoying it.


	14. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is dialogue here taken from COS, and a little more of Severus being adorable, and Andrea being adorable... just so much adorable!

"Happy Halloween!" Andrea announced as Severus emerged from the potions lab staircase. He smiled and made his way to the kitchen, where Andrea placed a plate of biscuits in front of him. 

Severus chuckled at the sight, she had shaped the sweets into little bats and pumpkins with coloured frosting. "Happy Halloween." He replied, leaning over to place a kiss on her lips. "You're very festive today." 

"I'm happy." She shrugged before turning back to the kitchen. Severus smiled softly and took several steps towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist before she could walk away. 

Immediately, Andrea relaxed in his arms and placed her hands over his, leaning into him. Severus placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder. "I'm glad." He whispered warmly. "What would you like to do today?" 

Andrea thought for a moment, "Well, we'll go to dinner, come back-"

"We don't have to go to dinner if you don't want to." Severus interrupted carefully. Andrea smiled and turned in his arms. "I'm not going to hide out in our rooms for the rest of the year" she said confidently, "Besides, there are other people that I do wish to see."

"You're sure?" 

"Yes." 

Severus nodded, "So we'll go to dinner…"

Andrea smiled brightly, "Come back here, eat these delicious biscuits," She said gesturing to the plate dramatically, which made Severus smile at her happiness. "And spend the evening doing whatever we like."

Andrea stood up on the tips of her toes and draped her arms around his shoulders, bringing her nose high enough to bump his. "What do you think?"

"Any evening I get to spend with you is already perfect." He said before tightening his hold on her waist and lifting her right off the floor. 

Andrea squealed in delight before pressing her lips his softly. "I love you." She whispered.

***

The meal had been lovely, a large roast had been provided for the Halloween feast, followed soon after by an abundance of sweets that covered every inch of each of the house tables. 

Andrea shook her head before taking the last sip of her tea, "Shall we go?" She asked, leaning over to Severus, " I certainly don't want to stick around for the sugar high that is going to follow." The man looked around and winced at the sight of piles of chocolate and candy that seemed to overflow. 

"Merlin- no." He whispered and stood. They said their goodbyes and quickly departed from the room. Alone in the hallways Andrea turned to him, "Did you enjoy dinner?" She asked, brushing her hand against his lightly.

Severus nodded, "I did, It was delicious. And peaceful." he added with a smirk. Andrea laughed happily as they turned a corner. The both stopped dead in their tracks as they almost walked straight into three students frozen in their spots. Their robes bearing the scarlet crest of Gryffindor. 

Severus' expression immediately turned its usually stony façade and he stepped forward to interrogate the three when Andrea placed a hand on his arm, "Severus-".

He turned towards her and followed her gaze to the wall which was covered in glistening red blood. They stared for a moment as a drop of it slowly slipped down the wall before turning back to one another. 

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.

Suddenly a great roar of students turned the corner, stopping hastily behind the two professors as they took in the scene before them. The noise all died suddenly as each and every person gazed up at Filtch's cat, hung upside down from a lantern post, swaying slightly. 

Andrea covered her mouth with her hand instinctively. 

"Enemies of the heir, beware? You'll be next, Mudbloods." the whisper came from behind her as she spun around and met the pale face of Draco Malfoy. "Detention." She hissed, "Don't you dare use that word again." The boy suddenly looked sheepish under the gaze of her eyes, now flaming with anger.

"What's going on here- what's going on?" Argus Filtch came pushing his way through the crowd of students. Horror struck him instantly, "My cat. My cat. What's happened to Mrs. Norris?!" His gaze fell on the three students standing in front of the wall. 

"You!" He said, pointing a shaking finger at Harry. "You've murdered my cat- you've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll kill -"

"Argus." They all turned to see the headmaster and the rest of the professors advance towards them. Dumbledore stepped through the crowd at once and gently pulled down the cat from it's trap. "Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Msis.Granger."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster." Came a thickly sweet voice that made Andrea's eyes roll immediately. "Just upstairs, please feel free." He said, stepping into the center of the commotion with a grand sweep of his shining robes. 

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore said before leading them away. Gilderoy immediately followed, leaving Minerva, Severus and Andrea to stare at each other for a second, before they did the same. The hum of the crowd resumed at once.


	15. Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, dialogue taken from COS, thank you JKR. This is one of my least favourite moments in the whole damn book, but it's here anyway and I feel like It has to be.

When they entered the room Severus was able to catch a glance of the many Lockhart portraits, some with curlers in their hair, dashed out of sight. He smirked, catching Gilderoy's eyes before the man turned to light the candles. 

The headmaster laid the body of Mrs. Norris on the table and began to examine her. Andrea watched as the three students shared a look of fear between them before following Dumbledore's movement with their eyes. 

"It was definitely a curse that killed her, probably the Transmogriffian torture. I've seen it used many times. So unlucky I wasn't there! I know the very counter-curse hat would have saved her." 

"Will you shush?!" Minerva said frustrated as she once more continued the examination at Dumbledore's side.  
Both Andrea and Severus were trying desperately not to smirk. Andrea instead walked over to where Filtch was crumpled in a chair, sobbing into his hands. She reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember something very similar happening in Wagadugo." Lockhart continued, unfazed. "A series of attacks, the full story is in my autobiography." He smiled, though no one was paying attention to him. "I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once." 

After a moment, the headmaster interrupted him by standing straight again "She's not dead, Argus. "

"Not dead?" Argus gasped, pulling his hands from his face at once. "But,but-"

"She has been petrified." Dumbledore said simply. 

The silence of shock filled the room until, "Ah, I thought so!" Everyone turned towards Lockhart now with doubtful expressions on their faces. "But how- I cannot say."

"ASK HIM!" Filtch cried suddenly, springing out of his chair at once towards Harry. "No second year could have done this." Dumbledore explained calmly as Andrea held the man back. "It would take dark magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it- He DID IT!" Filtch spat, "You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"If I may, Headmaster." Snape said, stepping out of the shadows. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

At once, all three students began spurting explanations at high speed. Snape held his hand up to stop them. "But why not join the feast afterwards? Why did you go up to the corridor?"

"Because- we wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper?" Severus asked coolly.

"We weren't hungry!" Ron exclaimed right at the moment when his stomach let out a loud rumble. Severus smiled triumphantly, "I don't think we're being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea, headmaster to deprive him of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. Perhaps removing his from the Gryffindor quidditch team?" 

"Really, Severus. I see no reason for that- this cat wasn't hit over the head with a broom stick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

The headmaster watched Harry curiously. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been petrified!" Shrieked Filtch furiously. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her Argus." The headmaster said calmly. "Professor sprout recently managed to procure some mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, we will have a potion make that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it!" Said Lockhart from the other side of the room. All the professors heads whipped around to him in disbelief. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a mandrake restorative draft in my sleep!"

"Excuse me." Severus hissed dangerously. "But I believe I am the potions master at this school."

The air seemed to have dropped to freezing as the rest of the room waited silently. Andrea could feel Severus' magic sparking threateningly in the air. 

"You three may go." Dumbledore said gesturing to the students. They fled from the room at once while Severus was still glaring at Lockhart menacingly. 

"That settles it, then." Andrea said stepping closer to Severus. "Once Professor Sprout is confident in the ability of her mandrakes, Severus will make the potion and Mrs. Norris will be back to normal."

Minerva quickly followed. "Yes, exactly. Now it's almost midnight, so we must retire for the night. We will see you all at breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Gilderoy, you just keep on digging that hole for yourself. Go on.


	16. The Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it was only justified that I give you a chapter entirely of my own today after rehashing some original COS material. 
> 
> Be warned, juicy things are coming n the next few chapters!  
> Can't wait to share them with you!

"This is getting ridiculous." Andrea sighed as she sipped at her soup. "Filtch is on a wizard hunt, there's no doubt about that."

Severus looked up from his spot beside her and glanced at the school caretaker. He was standing just to the side of the large doors in the great hall and growling at students as they entered. Severus placed his copy of the daily prophet down in front of him and took a sip of his coffee. "It won't be long before the mandrakes are ready." He said as he folded the paper under his arm. "I'm going to start that marking." He said before rising from his seat. 

"See you." Andrea nodded as she turned back to her food. Just as soon as he had left, Minerva sat herself into his seat. "Ugh- I've had enough." She sighed and lifted a biscuit from Andrea's tea saucer. Andrea smirked, "Oh help yourself."

The older woman waved a hand dismissively in her direction. "The students are too curious." She said with a sigh.   
Andrea turned to her, "I know, they've asked me a few times already."

"What did you tell them?" Minerva asked. Andrea shrugged, "Nothing. I don't know enough about the chamber to be of any use anyway."

"Didn't you ask Severus?" 

Andrea finished her soup and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "He told me the basics. Salazar wasn't too fond of the muggles and was driven away by his prejudices."

"Yes, those are the basics. The chamber is said to be somewhere in the school. It's never been found- of course."

"Hence the secret." 

"Yes. However, the important part is that it has been said that Slytherin kept… a monster within the chamber."

"What kind of a monster?" Andrea asked as the older woman reached for another one of her biscuits, she batted her hand away. "Minerva."

"No one knows." The professor said "There is no evidence of anything, Dumbledore himself searched, and found nothing."

"Very strange." Andrea said lifting her teacup to her lips. "And yet, nowhere out of the ordinary for Hogwarts, I suppose."


	17. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COS canon involved,but some juiciness coming very soon!!!

Andrea wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her cloak closer around her as she followed Severus up the tall staircase that led to the professor's box. When they reached the top she looked out onto the Quidditch pitch as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams flew about in warmup. 

She settled herself into a seat between Minerva and Severus, inching towards him ever so slightly to absorb as much body heat as she could. Minerva cast a quick warming spell over them and Andrea smiled in gratitude, but nonetheless stayed where she was. 

Soon Rolanda was standing in the middle of the field, the large trunk of Quidditch equipment at her feet. She opened it as the two teams settled around her. The two bludgers and the snitch escaped immediately and began to fly around the pitch. She reached down and picked up the quaffle with two hands and threw it up into the air, blowing her whistle. 

The game had begun. 

The students roared in excitement as the players started flying about. Andrea watched as a bludger whizzed past Harry Potter's head, missing him by inches. It changed direction in mid air, firing back at the boy at once. Harry dropped his height to avoid it but it was no use. The ball came charging back again and again.

Minerva tensed, "What is going on?" She hissed. 

Harry sped off, the bludger hot on his heels, no matter what any of the other players did to help him, the ball seemed to be magnetically attached to him. 

"Slytherin leads: 60-0." The young commentator, Lee Jordan announced. 

Andrea watched as Fred Weasley was trying to signal a time out to his captain. Rolanda blew her whistle at once and the players all flew towards the ground breathless. 

They huddled into a tight circle for a few minutes. Everyone watched as the team seemed to be in some sort of argument. Rolanda marched over to the team, within seconds the rain began to fall even harder and the teams resumed their positions in the air. 

The moment Harry kicked off of the ground the bludger was back on him, making Minerva gasp beside her. " Tell me it's not hexed." she hissed under her breath. 

"I'd put money on it." Andrea agreed as they watched the Gryffindor seeker dance about in the air in an attempt to avoid the offending object. 

I less than a breath the crowd watched as the bludger hit him violently in the arm. "Oh no." Minerva gasped as it came rounding back for a second attack. They all watched as he sped like a bullet despite his injury, and wrapped his hand around the snitch, and soon after came pelting towards the ground. 

With a hard thump, he collided with the hard, wet turf before passing out completely. 

"Minerva, you should go." Severus said hurriedly as the Gryffindor team sped towards the boy. 

***

Later that evening Andrea caught up to the Gryffindor head of house in her office. "How is he, Minerva?" She asked, closing the door behind her carefully. 

"Oh he's fine now," The older woman sighed removing her glasses from her face. "Poppy has him in the hospital wing while his bone regrows."

"While what?" Andrea asked, taking a seat. "What do you mean, while it regrows?"

Minerva smirked with displeasure, "Lockhart decided he would try and be the hero again and fix the break. He succeeded in turning what used to be bone into jelly."

Andrea quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "That's disgusting." She murmured. 

"At least you didn't have to witness it." The woman sighed heavily, "It's late dear, you should go to bed."

Andrea glanced at the clock before standing, "I'll see you at breakfast."


	18. Fallen

Severus walked back into his quarters at the end of the night with a sigh. He shrugged his cloak off of his shoulders and hung it by the door. The lights in the living room were out but he could see a soft glow emerging from under the door of the bedroom. With a gentle smile Severus pushed the door open and stood in the threshold for a moment at the view before him. 

Andrea was curled up on their bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow and an open book lingering near her fingertips in sleep. The man carefully stepped into the room and towards her, he reached down to take the book and placed it on her side table. His fingers then moving to gently brush a lock of hair that had fallen across her cheek.

He watched her for a moment as her chest rose and fell with every breath. The lines of her face were smoothed in sleep and her lips were parted just slightly. His eyes scanned each and every feature for a moment, as if trying to memorize them all. Slowly he leaned forward enough to place a feather-light kiss on her forehead, his thumb brushing over the spot after his lips left it. 

When she didn't stir, the man turned towards the closet to change out of his coat and shoes. As he bend over to place his boots in their place, his eyes fell over a small brown wooden box in the back of his wardrobe. A glazed look overcame his features in the silence and he hesitated for a moment, hand lingering in the air. With a heavy breath Severus reached out for it, the small box light in his hand. 

Severus glanced back to Andrea as she lay on the bed behind him before opening the aging lid. A small photo lay face down in the middle of the small rectangle, the only content hidden away. With slightly trembling fingers, Severus reached in and lifted the photo by a corner, turning it over to see ever-familiar red hair and green eyes shining back at him. 

Severus took a slow calming breath as he surveyed the image before him. For so many years he had wallowed over her death, over her life, over her.

Suddenly the man felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt as he looked at the young girl's face. The memory of her swirled in front of his vision as she looked back at him in disgust.

He flinched.

The memory changed suddenly to one now two years old. He stood in front of Andrea his left sleeve was puled back in frustration, his arm bare and exposed to her eyes. 

 

I don't think we can be friends anymore, Severus. 

 

I love you.

 

You're turning into one of them!

 

You're not one of them. 

 

Silence.

 

I love you.

 

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a slow breath and with a finality in his actions, he placed the photograph back in the box, face down once again. He knelt and put it back in its hiding place before standing and carefully rolling up his right sleeve. Then his left.

He looked down at the faded black mark there, still against his pale flesh. 

He didn't hear the soft rustling of bedsheets behind him until a quiet and sleepy voice called out to him. "Severus?"

He turned and faced her as she propped herself up on an elbow to look at him in the remaining candlelight. "How long have you been back?" Her voice slurred slightly as she fought the remnants of sleep. 

Severus smiled and closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss in her hair. "A few minutes."

She nodded and caressed the skin of his hand with her own, "Come to bed."

Severus nodded and made to turn back to the closet when a soft blue light emerged from under the door, materializing into a small cat, square markings outlining its eyes.

"Severus, a student has been petrified, hospital wing." Came Minerva's worried voice before the animal dematerialized before them.

They both froze for a moment before Severus reached again for his coat, Andrea jumped out of bed at once, pulling on her silk housecoat and a set of robes overtop. "But you were just outside." She said in disbelief. 

"I know." He mumbled, his hand shaking slightly as he fought with the buttons. 

When he had them all done, he hurried to the door, "Come on.".

"Wait." Andrea gasped, reaching for his wrist. She turned him and placed a quick, soft kiss to his lips. They stared at each other for a fraction of a second before passing through the door together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I was going to go with smut here... we all know how much i love writing sevrea smut... but this outcome makes me so much happier.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	19. Retaliation

"But how did this happen, Albus?" Professor Vector asked in a shaking voice.

"I don't know how, but it has happened. The chamber has been opened." The headmaster's voice sighed heavily in his response. 

A long silence followed as each of the professors in the room contemplated what exactly that meant. Andrea's hand itched to latch onto the man next to her but she kept it firmly in her lap, her thoughts running wild with possible scenarios. The fact that Severus had been out on surveillance duty the very night a student had been petrified scared her. It could have easily been him to fall to the fate of the monster. 

"Headmaster, If I may-"

Andrea flinched as that all-too cheery voice rang through the silence. Lockhart had stood up from his seat to address Albus. "I think it would be rather prudent to allow the students the opportunity to learn how to defend themselves. I for one have found my dueling skills to be of the greatest advantage when faced with the dangers of the unknown, as I'm sure you are aware of.

And what better man suited for the job than me? Well it is a great thing that I am teaching in the school at such an opportune time."

Andrea felt Minerva's eyes roll at the man's vain speech and fought to hide a grimace of her own as Lockhart's eyes fell towards her. He placed his hands on his hips and jutted his chin high into the air in an attempted display of superiority. 

"Of course, " The headmaster agreed, "It would indeed be prudent to have the students aware of some way to defend themselves." Albus nodded, and Severus fought back a smirk. 

If the man had bothered to actually teach his classes… He thought bitterly, and Andrea swallowed the giggle that threatened to emerge when she heard his thoughts directed at her. 

"Very well." Lockhart said proudly, "You are making quite the good decision, headmaster."

"I image I am, yes. Although you will need an assistant of some sort to fully allow the student an understanding in how to duel properly," The headmaster added. "I'm sure Severus would be up to the job."

Andrea watched with a small satisfied smile as Lockhart's façade faltered at the sound of Severus' name and turned towards the man seated beside her. 

"I would be honoured, Albus." Severus replied cooly, his eyes sparkling with triumph. 

"Thank you, Severus." the headmaster said, turning to Lockhart, "How does tomorrow sound?"

***

"You're rather pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Andrea smiled when they were back in the solitude of their chambers. They both sat at the kitchen island sipping tea while Andrea was marking assignments and Severus was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. 

"I am, yes." Severus replied, a cocky smirk appearing on his face at her words. Andrea chuckled and set her finished pile to the side.

"I hope you enjoy getting your revenge." she smiled up at him before taking a sip of her tea. 

"My revenge?" Severus asked, letting the paper rest on the counter as he turned to her. 

"Well, yes. The gall he had to insinuate he was the more capable wizard."

Severus nodded, but stayed silent for a moment before turning back to the paper. "That's not why." He said quietly with his head turned away from her. 

Andrea looked up, confused. She studied his profile, and knew that although he appeared to be reading, he wasn't absorbing any of the words in front of him. 

"Then what is?" she asked curiously. 

After a moment, Severus turned back towards her and studied her face. He took the empty hand that laid across the table into his own before bringing it to his lips. A sudden flashback of the red-haired girl came across his vision but he blinked it away to stare properly into a pair of deep, loving, brown eyes. "It's for you." 

Andrea's eyebrows rose in surprise. "For me?"

"For all that he has done to you. The embarrassment, the unwanted…everything." He said quietly.

"Are you defending my honour?" She asked gently, her eyes soft and voice brimming with love. 

"I intend to." He replied, once more bringing her knuckles to his lips. 

Andrea stared at him for a moment, unable to form any kind of an intelligible sentence. Without hesitation, she leaned forward, sealing her lips to his as Severus' hand released hers to gently curl into her hair. 

"Severus." she breathed, when she finally pulled away. He smiled softly, before placing his lips on her forehead, causing her eyelids to drop closed again. He responded by letting his lips linger there before placing soft kisses to each of her eyelids, her cheeks, and the tip of her nose before reclaiming her mouth.

Andrea moaned softly into the kiss, her hand holding onto him by the back of his neck gently. The moment was broken by the ringing of the clock in the living room. 

"I have to go to class." Severus whispered, his forehead leaning against hers. 

Andrea sighed, but let him go. "This isn't over." she teased, making him smile. "I'll be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know what's about to happen. ;)
> 
> Are you as excited as I am?!


	20. Hindrance

Severus walked through the rows of cauldrons that were steaming throughout the room. Every once in a while he would make remarks on an improper brew and deduct points with pleasure. 

He suddenly jumped to the side as a student's potion exploded with a bang beside him. He turned, leaning slightly over to shield the nearest student and himself from the blast as the whole room was soon covered with the smelling, simmering liquid. 

Student's screamed and ducked under their desks for cover the swelling solution attaching itself to a number of students who immediately felt the effects of the potion. 

"Silence!" he shouted over the commotion. "Anyone who has been splashed come to me for a deflating draft, when I find out who did this-" 

Students filed forwards one by one and Severus gave them each the appropriate amount of reversing solution to calm their side effects. When that was completed, he stalked over to the cauldron that had showered them all and scooped out what remained of a firework. 

The room fell silent immediately. "If I ever find out who threw this, I shall make sure that person is expelled." He hissed menacingly. 

Soon afterwards, the bell rang to signal the end of the class. Students hurriedly packed their bags and cleaned their equipment as they rushed out the door. Severus' eyes lingering on Harry's as he left. 

Once each student had exited the room, Severus waved the door shut and placed both his hands on a table, sighing heavily. 

He left the remains of the room exactly where it was before moving to his office and up the stairs.

Andrea heard him open the door and smiled happily at him, "You're back earlier that i-" Her face fell at his tired expression.

"What happened?" She asked, suddenly worried.

Severus shook his head, "No- it's not-I hate teaching." He breathed. 

The corners of her lips curled slightly in a warm smile as Andrea walked towards him and took his hand. "What happened?" she repeated. 

Severus, too exhausted to explain everything again, took her other hand and locked onto her eyes, pulling her into his mind. 

Andrea watched as the scene played before her and winced when he pulled away. 

"Come," she said gently, pulling him after her as she headed to their bedroom.


	21. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue taken from COS, I didn't want to completely reinvent the scene, just put my own spin on it.

Andrea and Severus walked into the back of the great hall the next evening after dinner, the tables had all vanished save for one in the center of the room which had been covered in gold and illuminated by the candles that hovered from above. 

It seemed as though every single Hogwarts student had attended, they were crammed around the table, whispering animatedly in their excitement. Several teachers were lining the walls as well, their smirks not hidden as well as they should have been, Andrea noticed. 

She turned to him and whispered quietly, "I can't tell you how much I am going to enjoy this." Severus let out a low chuckle deep in his chest, "You?"

Andrea smiled back. "My man, defending my honour. Do you have any idea the…effect that has?" She breathed teasingly. 

Severus dropped his gaze to her at once, his eyes glittering seductively in the darkness. 

"Gather round, gather round!" 

They both looked up to see Lockhart in a set of plum and gold robes as he climbed the steps to the makeshift stage. Andrea noticed Severus' chest rise subtly beside her and smirked in satisfaction. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent." 

"Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club. To train you all in case you need to defend yourselves, as I, myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." Andrea fought the eye roll that threatened to appear on her face and steeled her expression as he removed his sparkling cloak and threw it into the crowd, which was devoured quickly by a group of teenage girls. 

"Allow me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." 

Andrea turned her gaze to the man next to her for a second, the look that past between them was unreadable to anyone else, but held so many promises.

The next moment he had left her, walking with great purpose towards the steps that fanned out on the other side of the stage. He climbed them with ease, walking towards the man with a steeled cold expression. Andrea's heart fluttered with immediate pride.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself, and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear." He added, glancing towards Andrea with a wink. 

Severus gave the man a scowl before turning to meet her eyes in the crowd. Andrea locked her eyes onto his and gave him a small nod. 

The two men turned to face each other in the center of the stage and bowed, when they rose, each raised their wand in front of their face before whipping them to the side. They turned on their heels to face the opposite direction and each took four steps before turning and assuming a dueling stance. 

The corners of Andrea's lips rose as she took in Severus' now-familiar stance. His legs were spread just farther than shoulder width and his wand hand raised by his head, the other extended out in front of him. The black robes that he usually wore had been abandoned this evening, so his figure was clear to her eyes as he stood firmly, the strength of his build sending sparks of lust in her belly. 

Lockhart stood on the other side, his stance holding as he counted out, "One, two, three-"

Andrea held her breath in anticipation as Severus took a step forward and shouted, "Expelliarmus." 

Immediately, Lockhart and his smirk were sent flying across the stage backwards. The force of the spell spun the man in the air and he landed hard on his back. Andrea could feel Severus' magic glitter in the room and bit back a smile as Lockhart scrambled to his feet amongst the cheers of the Slytherin students. 

"Well, there you have it, that was a disarming charm, as you can see I have lost my wand- ah thank you." Lockhart said shakily as a student handed him the object. "Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape- but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy, however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see… enough demonstrating, why don't we have a volunteer pair?" Lockhart trailed off at one look at Severus' murderous glare.

"Potter, Weasely. How about you?" He said looking into the crowd.

"Weasely's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, we'd be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Perhaps someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" Severus cut in, turning at once to gesture to the boy. 

Andrea watched as both students climbed up to the stage and repeated the actions of their professors. "Wands at the ready." Lockhart shouted. 

She heard Draco's mock whisper, "Scared Potter?" he asked, "You wish." Andrea did roll her eyes this time at the immaturity, but kept her eyes on them even so, her fingers held tightly around her own wand in her sleeve. 

Both boys turned to face each other now from opposite sides of the stage, she noted how they both mimicked Severus' dueling stance as they glared at one another. "On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm." Lockhart instructed. 

"We don't want any accidents here. One, two-"

"Everte Statium!" Draco cried as his spell sent Harry flying backwards. His smile faded as Harry stood and flicked his wand back, "Rictasempra."

Draco flew backwards, nearly colliding with Severus in the process, he fell into a heap at the man's feet. Eyes narrowing, Andrea watched as Severus picked up the student and righted him in his place, 

"I said, disarm only!" Lockhart cried out in vain as Draco swung his want again,"Serpensortia!"

A long glow of magic erupted from the tip of his wand and settled at Harry's feet. From it, a snake emerged and began low hissing as it slithered across the stage. "Don't move, Potter I'll get rid of it for you." Severus said, taking a step forward. 

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockhart interrupted, pointing his wand at the creature, "Volate Accendere!" 

Andrea smirked and the room of students watched as the snake only leapt through the air and landed back at its original spot. Well if that wasn't clear enough… she thought. Her thought was interrupted by a hissing. Her eyes snapped over to its origin and her eyebrows rose in surprise as Harry began to … communicate to it. 

"No." She whispered in shock as the snake turned and began its path towards another student. The whole room seemed to be frozen on the spot and watched as the boy continued to hiss at the creature before him. Suddenly Severus stepped forward and pointed his wand at it. "Impera evanesca." He murmured and the snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

The room was deadly quiet.


	22. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think I wasn't going to write an aftermath to the dueling club, right?
> 
> BRING ON THE SMUT

Andrea stood pacing the living room in front of the fireplace when Severus arrived. She stopped immediately, watching as he removed his robes and hung them. 

"The headmaster knows." He said simply.

"And?" 

"No idea." Severus sighed as he crossed the room to her. 

"He's a Parstlemouth." Andrea said in disbelief. 

"So was the Dark Lord." Severus added. They stood facing each other for a few moments, neither one saying a word for a long time. Suddenly, Andrea reached forward and pulled him into her arms. Severus responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. 

They held on to each other for a moment before Andrea whispered, "I'll admit, this wasn't how I expected the evening to go."

Severus chuckled against her hair. "Nor I." he admitted softly.

Andrea pulled back in their embrace to look at him. She gently brushed a hand through his hair and rested it on his neck. "I do appreciate what you did though. Thank you."

Severus shook his head slightly before leaning forward to kiss her softly. "Don't thank me. I didn't do it for entirely selfless reasons." He smirked. "No one messes with you." He said, kissing her again protectively "No one."

Andrea smiled against him and took his hand, she led him to their bedroom where she had lit a fire earlier. The room was pleasantly warm and candles cast shadows in the darkened space. 

Severus met her gaze with a raised eyebrow at the sight and Andrea shrugged with a gentle blush. "Like I said, different plans…a waste now."

The man placed a warm hand on her cheek, "It doesn't have to be." He whispered, before leaning down to kiss her again, this time his lips were soft, gentle in their motion as they moulded against hers. 

Andrea gasped out a sigh, her breath hot against his skin as Severus continued to kiss her. 

His hands gracefully fluttered down across her shoulders and arms in feather-light touches before they rose to the hollow of her neck.

One by one he undid the buttons on her dress shirt before letting it fall to the floor. 

Her senses were on fire now as he finally touched the skin it revealed. 

Goosebumps ghosted over her in a lazy shiver that ran through her from head to toe. 

His hands reached behind her to undo the silk bra before tossing it aside, allowing his hands to firmly knead the flesh of her breasts. 

Andrea's breath hitched as his thumb flicked over the sensitive bud there and he pulled his lips from hers to lick across the length of her neck. 

"I have been wanting to do this all day." He murmured against her jaw as her grip on his biceps tightened. 

Gently, he walked her backwards until her legs met the edge of the bed. 

Severus reached under her legs to lift her off the ground before settling her on top of the soft sheets. 

Without taking his eyes off of her, Severus quickly made work of his own clothes, letting them drop to the floor at once. 

Now exposed to her fully, he watched as her eyes roamed his naked flesh hungrily.

He leaned forward to pull her trousers from her legs, watching as the fabric slowly exposed the new skin to him, and delighted in kissing every inch. 

Only her underwear came between them now, and Severus teased her by letting the silk graze her sensitive skin as he removed them from her body. 

He started at her ankles, placing delicious open-mouthed kisses upon her as he moved back up towards her.

 

The curve of her calves.

 

The crease of her knees.

 

The smooth meat of her thighs.

 

The faded stretch marks on her hips.

 

The hollow of her belly.

 

Each bone of her ribs.

 

The valley between her breasts.

 

The contour of her collarbones. 

 

The vein where her pulse beat fast.

 

Her rose-red lips. 

 

Andrea sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her, lowering his weight onto her completely before rolling them to the side. 

His mouth still in control as she moaned into him.

Severus pulled her top leg over his hip, pulling her close enough to feel him, hard and hot, pressing against the inside of her thigh. 

Andrea let out a shaking breath as she rolled her hips, grinding against him. The feeling made Severus' eyes flash open and their magic pulse around them.

His hand lowered between them and gently brushed against her, already wet and wanting. 

She gasped and let her back arch at the sensation. 

"Severus." She breathed. 

She met his eyes and traced a thumb over his lips. 

He was met at once by a flood of emotion as she pulled him into her mind. 

I need you

I trust you

I love you. 

It threatened to drown him, but he didn't care. 

This was all he had ever wanted. 

His hand came up to cup the back of her head as he kissed her fiercely and entered her all in one motion. 

Andrea gasped against his lips and held onto him tightly at the sensation. 

It was overwhelming, and blissful, and so full all at once. 

Neither of them moved, adjusting to the feeling, familiar, but always breathtaking just the same. 

"You are exquisite." He murmured against her when her hips began to roll against him.

She moaned in response when he pulled away from her, only to fill her once more. 

For a while they stayed there, the familiar build beginning to burn inside them. 

Andrea wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders as she adjusted the angle and began to control the motion on her own. 

"Mine." She murmured into his neck as she nipped the skin gently with her teeth.

Severus let out a growl that originated somewhere deep in his chest as he let her take over. Her hips rising and falling back down onto his as she took him deep inside her. 

She had brought him devastatingly close as she continued to ride him. "Andrea," He gasped, "I'm-"

"Me too." She breathed, her voice cracking slightly under the emotion.

"Let me." She gasped, "Cum with me, Severus." 

It didn't take much more for her to suddenly tense in his arms, he felt her core tightening around him and desperately drove his hips up again into her as she spasmed.

His hands flew to her hair and wound themselves into the thick curls as he let go with her with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	23. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... FINALLY!  
> What I've been waiting for!

Andrea was supervising the second year's study period with limited attention. She had been suffering from a splitting headache for the past three hours and all she wanted to do was run a hot bath and drink a cup of soothing tea. 

She watched from the back of the room as several students began to turn around in their seats and stare at Harry Potter. The silent curiosity spread like wildfire and soon each and every student had turned around to gape at him. Just as she was about to step forward and encourage them all back to their work, the buy turned towards his friends and mumbled something as he rose from his seat. 

Every student in the room watched as he left the room, conscious of their eyes burning holes into his back as he did so. As soon as he was out of earshot, a low buzz of whispers erupted. 

"Alright enough." Andrea spoke up in a harsher tone than she had intended, it had several students jumping in their seats and turning towards her. 

"Study hall is for studying, now back to your work."

No one interrupted her now, several sighs rang out in the room as shoulders hunched back over the textbooks and parchments that littered the tables. 

Andrea sat down at the desk and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in the hopes of relieving her headache. She was about to release them early in the hopes of getting a potion from Severus' stores when Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Professor," She asked, gesturing her outside.

Andrea rose form her seat at once, following after the older woman.

Once safely in the corridor, Minerva placed a silencing spell over them and whispered quietly, "Another student has been petrified."

Andrea gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. "No."

"There's more. I found Potter at the scene a few moments ago." 

"He just left my class." Andrea breathed. "Minerva…"

The woman held up her hands, "I don't know, he's with the headmaster now."

Andrea reached up and rubbed at her back where a slight irritation had developed below her neck. "Just like that in the middle of the day." Andrea murmured in disbelief, "Nothing is safe."

"It's our worst fear." Minerva nodded gravely.

She tuned out the older woman's voice as she continued to speak.

The pain was growing greater with every passing second.

The professor looked at her with a curious glance as Andrea's face flinched in pain. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes- I'm fine." Andrea assured her as the pain increased. "Everything must be getting to me." She tried loosening the collar of her cloak to relieve some of the burning.

"Andrea," Minerva said, unconvinced. "You're sweating." She brought a hand to her clamy cheek and forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine." Andrea said unconvincingly as she arched her back forwards. The pain was indescribable now. 

Minerva took her hands to steady her, "You need to go to the hospital wing, come on." She urged as she tried to lead the young woman down the corridor.

Andrea couldn't move, it felt as though claws were ripping at the skin of her back and it was spreading down her shoulders and arms in a white-hot stabbing of pain. She let out a cry of agony as she dropped to her knees.

"Severus." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do YOU think is happening??????


	24. Symmetry

Severus was in the staff room when he felt it. A dull, throbbing pain in his skull.

Rubbing at it absently he lifted his quill again to continue his marking. 

After several moments though, the pain refused to subside and he raised his fingers to his skull once more in frustration. 

He pushed on to finish the last few assignments in the stack, thinking that he would fetch a potion from his office once he was done. 

He dipped the quill back into the red ink and tapped it against the side of the glass jar before continuing his notations. 

He was alone in the room, the only sound was the scratching on parchment by his own hand. 

Once he completed the last assignment he placed it on the top of the pile and leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms wide.

As his shoulders touched the back of the hard, wooden chair he flinched. 

He raised a hand to rub the sudden pain there in surprise. 

Slowly his eyebrows knitted together as the pain increased, when he brought his hand back up again, he couldn't feel anything wrong.

The sensation built uncomfortably under his skin, like a burning, but he could only feel it in his head. 

This was very odd.

Very familiar, but odd.

Severus sat very still, wondering why it wasn't foreign to him.

Then he remembered, he had felt sudden internal pain when Andrea had her nightmares. 

Andrea.

He stood in a flurry of black robes and bolted from the room, leaving his papers behind.


	25. Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been on a plane for a while.   
> Excerpt taken from COS. I needed it to add to the story, I'll give you another chapter as collateral. I got you.

"Professor, sir-you, your bird…it…there was nothing I could do… he just caught fire."

"Oh and about time too," Dumbledore replied as he slowly descended the small staircase. "He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day."

The man's eyes glittered, "Fawkes is a Phoenix, Harry. They burst into flame when it is time to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes." 

The headmaster smiled as he gestured to the soft pile of grey ash from which a small beak and yellow feathers emerged.

The small creature let out a soft coo.


	26. Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> Lol these are so short... why not one more?

Severus ran down the empty corridor when a Ravenclaw student approached him, breathless.

"Professor Snape, sir-"

"Where?" Severus asked in haste.

"The hospital wing, Professor McGonagall sent me, sir." The boy said pointing the way.

Severus nodded and turned, running off in the other direction.


	27. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE YEAH!!!! Finally I get to reveal some juicy stuff!

Severus burst through the doors of the hospital wing as Andrea let out a whimpered cry in pain. 

His heart dropped to his stomach, fearing the worst as he followed the sound towards a corner of the room divided off behind several curtains.

Pulling one of the curtains back, he saw Andrea laying on her side, her eyes squeezed shut tight against the pain as Poppy gingerly pulled the cloak away from her back. 

He rushed to her where Minerva was brushing back the hair that was plastered to her sweaty face. 

"Andrea." he murmured softly.

Her eyes shot open at once, searching for him. He was startled as the eyes of deep brown that held so much strength were glistening back with flakes of bright red and pain. 

He took her hand immediately when she reached out to him and turned to Minerva. 

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Severus." the woman said shakily, "We were talking and then she was in pain, she was sweating and all but collapsed."

The man nodded and winced as her grip on him grew tighter. He looked up, Poppy had finally managed to remove her cloak that had seemed to be melted onto her. 

"Severus-" She interrupted, "I need this off too." She said gesturing to the black dress shirt that was almost soaked through by now. 

The man nodded as he began to undo the buttons in front of him. Andrea whimpered softly at every movement.

"I know. I know." He murmured, "Almost done."

Together they tried to pull the offending material from her body, but Andrea stopped them with a cry of pain.

"Just cut it." she gasped.

Nodding, Minerva took a pair of scissors from poppy and gently cut away the shirt, pulling it gently from her flesh.

When the last of it had been removed, the woman gasped. 

"What is it?" Andrea asked weakly, her eyes searing desperately into Severus'.

He man stood carefully, his hand never leaving hers as he surveyed the skin of her back. 

He swallowed hard as he took in the harsh red flash, raw and bubbling. Poppy set off straight away to her medical stores in search of an ointment as Severus came back to her eye level.

"You're burnt." He said carefully as he lifted his other hand to her cheek to check her temperature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> What's going to happen?   
> Did you make the connection yet?  
> Literally been feeding this since chapter 1 of The Assistant.   
> Don't believe me?   
> Read it again.  
> Muahaha!


	28. Healing

"Burnt?" Andrea asked, unsure she had heard him correctly. 

He nodded as Poppy returned with several vials, handing him a sky blue one.

"Here." He said, unstopping it and holding it up to her lips carefully. "Drink this."

Andrea's lips parted without hesitation and he slowly poured the potion into her mouth.

The tart taste startled her as it always did, but Andrea forced herself to swallow it all despite the pain the new position was causing her.

"It should only take a moment." He said soothingly as he caressed her forehead with his thumb. 

Poppy and Minerva exchanged small smiles at Severus' action, but neither said a word as he searched her face silently. 

She nodded, "It's working."

"I'm afraid I can't give you anything too strong, my dear. It can mix badly with the salve. Just let me know if I need to stop." Poppy said, opening a small silver container. 

Andrea nodded, and squeezed Severus' hand tight, her eyes never leaving his.

Carefully, the mediwitch dipped a gloved hand into the container and began spreading a small amount across her back. Andrea gasped and her back twitched against the pain on contact. 

It burned hotter than before, and after cooling after a moment, and she let out the breath she had been holding.

Poppy stopped her movements, and looked expectantly towards her. 

"Keep going." Andrea's small voice said shakily.

The mediwitch did as instructed as Severus kept whispering soothing words to Andrea during every application of the salve. 

His chest contracted heavily as a tear leaked from the corner of her eye. "Do you want to stop?" He asked her quietly.

Andrea just shook her head and held tighter to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Round of applause*   
> I knew some of you would get it!  
> Did any of you go back and pick up on some of my clues?????  
> What do you think is in store?


	29. Uncertainty

It took over an hour to fully cover Andrea's back in the salve, each application felt more painful than the last. By the end, she was exhausted.

Severus' was gently wiping away the stray tears that had fallen during her ordeal with the pad of his thumb. 

They were alone now, Poppy making him promise he would alert her if she needed anything and Minerva off to the headmaster's office. 

"You are so strong, you know that?" He whispered as her heavy eyelids creeped open at him. The flakes of red in her eyes had vanished now, leaving her soft, loving orbs to stare back at him.

"I still don't know what happened." She said weakly, leaning her cheek into the palm of his hand. 

"Neither do I, really." Severus admitted. "I felt your pain and got here as fast as I could."

Andrea looked up at him confused. "You felt it?"

"Not to the same degree you did, but yes. The same way I feel your nightmares."

Andrea blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Severus smirked and leaned forward to gently place his lips to hers. "Do you see where you are right now? I am the least of your worries."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She grumbled.

Severus smiled and went to say something else but the curtains were pulled back suddenly and he whipped his head around, standing to cover Andrea's exposed flesh from view. 

He calmed at once when the headmaster's worried face emerged. "Albus." 

"Severus. Andrea, are you alright, dear?" He asked concerned. 

Andrea managed a half smile from where she lay on her stomach. "I've been better."

"Minerva informed me. May I have a look?" He and Severus both looked to her face for consent. When she nodded tiredly, the older man moved further into the room, glancing down at her bare back. Poppy had covered her with a blanket up to her lower spine where the burns started. 

The headmaster glanced down to survey the raw-looking flesh that was still alarmingly red. "Impossible." he murmured to himself.

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked.

The man glanced over to both of them, a curious thought lingering on his features. "I'm not certain, let me find out for sure before I tell you." He said softly before sweeping out of the room.

Andrea waited a beat, looking up at him before speaking, "Well that really doesn't make me feel any better."


	30. Home

With the Christmas holidays only a week away and Andrea still feeling the effects of the burn, Albus had arranged for Filius to resume teaching the rest of her classes until the break. 

Andrea had also begged Madam Pomfrey to let her out of the hospital wing after a few days. Severus supported her argument, pointing out that their chambers were still connected to his classroom, if she needed anything he would be close by to see to it. 

Begrudgingly, the woman had allowed it and now Andrea could lay comfortably on her own bed, propped up on her stomach by a mountain of pillows. 

Minerva had often come to visit her while Severus taught his classes, bringing tea and biscuits with her to a neighboring chair she had transfigured in their bedroom. 

The older woman had at first been rather hesitant to be present in her bedroom, especially one Andrea shared Severus. "I imagined it to be…darker in here." The professor said, glancing at the warm taupe walls and white sheets that lay on the bed. 

Andrea laughed, "He's only the bat of the dungeons. These, are however, not the dungeons."

Minerva chuckled and sat back in the chair. " I suppose you're right." 

Andrea shifted her weight back onto her legs and groaned slightly. 

"What's wrong?" the woman asked at once. 

"Nothing, nothing I'm just getting sore from this position." Andrea breathed as she raised herself into a sitting position. "And I'm starving." 

Minerva laughed as Andrea's stomach gave a loud growl and stood with her. "Off we go then." 

Andrea led the way to the kitchen in a pair of sleep pants and a band of fabric that covered her breasts and most of her torso, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. 

She barely made it to the fridge when a house elf apparated in front of her. "Oh hello." 

"Does the miss be wanting her food?" The elf asked politely. 

"Yes, please."

The creature winked away and in a second was back in front of them hovering two steaming plates of food to the counter. "Professor Snape made sure the miss would have everything done."

Andrea smiled, "Thank you very much." 

The house elf smiled up at her and winked away again.

Andrea turned back to Minerva and smiled, "It looks like dinner is served."

The older woman chuckled, " He is such the gentleman."

Andrea blushed slightly and took her seat. "Yes he is."

***

Severus returned from his class to find Andrea and Minerva still in the kitchen sipping away on tea. 

"Ladies." He greeted, stepping through the doorway, and into their chambers. 

"Hello." Andrea greeted him with a smile, "How was class?" she asked as he hung his cloak by the door.

"It was fine, they're studying for NEWTs." Severus said with a sigh as he placed a kiss on her cheek before stealing a piece of broccoli from her plate and popping it into his mouth. 

"Alright, well the babysitter is back, Minerva. You can go now." Andrea teased as the older woman sighed in mock relief.

"Oh thank goodness, you are so dreadfully boring after all." 

Severus chuckled as the woman stood up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Minerva." Andrea laughed. 

Once the door was shut behind her Severus levitated her dishes and moved them to the sink. "How was your evening?" He asked, caressing the bare flesh of her hip that peeked over the top of her sleep pants. 

"It was fine. I got too sore to stay in bed any longer though."

"I can see that." 

"Now that you're here," Andrea said quietly as she took his hand, will you read to me?" A shy smile emerging on her lips. 

Severus chuckled, "Of course." He was well aware that she had always loved the sound of his voice, every once in a while she would indulge herself into asking him to read for her. It never mattered what exactly he read, as long as he was, and of course, he couldn't deny her. 

Andrea pulled him back to their bedroom and handed him a small hardcover tomb from her bedside table. Glancing at the cover he chuckled. "Alright."

He lay himself down on the bed and waited until she was comfortable on her stomach again before he began reciting the romantic tales of two lovers not yet aligned. 

After about a half an hour Andrea grew sleepy and yawned in protest to stay awake. 

"Tired?" Severus asked quietly.

"A little." She replied, "Will you hold me for awhile?"

Severus' face dropped slightly, "You know I can't do that." He murmured.

"Why?" Andrea complained, her fatigue getting the best of her.

"There is no way I can hold you without hurting you, Andrea."

"I don't care. I just want to feel you again, it's been almost a week since-"

"No." Severus said abruptly, sitting up now. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, keeping his back to her but not moving any further. 

She waited a few moments before crawling over to where he sat and wrapping her arms around him. He flinched for a brief second before relaxing into her touch. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he felt her rest her head against his shoulder. "I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." Andrea whispered gently, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Severus placed a hand on her leg before turning around to face her. "It's not that I don't want to…" He said, cupping her cheek gently. "I just… I don't want to see you like that again."

Andrea's heart melted in her chest instantly and she leaned into his touch.

"Can we try something?" She asked quietly.

Severus swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes, after a moment he nodded.

"Lay down." Andrea instructed, "on your back."

The man did as she asked, resting his head on a pillow as he kept his careful eyes on her. 

Andrea hovered over him for a moment, before placing her knee between his legs. Severus took a hold of her waist immediately. "This hurt you last-"

"The last time hurt because I still had open wounds, Severus. I don't anymore."

He held her still for another second before nodding his consent, loosening his hold. 

Andrea gently lowered herself down onto him so they were chest to chest, she wound her hands around the back of his neck and rested her head over his heart.

The feeling of contact with him was bliss. Curious she focused on her back. "How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"This is lovely." Andrea breathed and sighed into him.

Hesitantly at first, Severus raised a hand to rest on her hip, the other wound around her waist protectively making Andrea smile.


	31. living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me! I was out of town on a road trip and then had family staying in my house. Not exactly conducive to fan fiction writing.
> 
> I'm working hard to get more chapters out to you guys, I just need a little more time!
> 
> Here's some new material to tide you over until then.

"Severus it's absolutely bizarre." Minerva said, her hands gesticulating wildly in front of her as they made their way to his quarters. 

"No one else has the password to Gryffindor house, and I find it extremely hard to believe that one of our own would do this."

"Then what other explanation is there, Minerva?" Severus asked as he pushed open the door, allowing the woman to pass in front of him. When she didn't, he frowned. "Minerva?" 

The woman ignored him. "I don't know, and neither does the headmaster. Any other explanation is… well it's unthinkable isn't it?" She asked staring off into space slightly. 

"Would you like to come in?" He asked, his eyebrows creasing curiously. 

"No. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Severus watched as the professor turned and headed back up the staircase. 

"Goodnight." He replied, before entering the room. 

Closing the door behind him and hanging up his cloak by the door, he looked around the seemingly empty room. 

"Andrea?"

"Bathroom."

He crossed the room towards the door that was propped open and stepped inside. Andrea had a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body and was tying her hair up in a bun at the top of her head. Severus stepped behind her and surveyed the now white scars that were laced across her shoulders and back. 

He trailed a finger gently just under the raised lines and nodded approvingly. "These are healing well." He said, meeting her gaze in the reflection. 

"They don't hurt anymore." Andrea said quietly.

Severus leaned down and brushed his lips gently at the top of her spine, making her shiver.

"I'm glad."

Andrea smiled at him before turning in his arms to face him. "How was your day?" 

Severus sighed and gently ran his fingertips over her waist, fingering the soft fabric. "I'm glad it's over, and even more so to spend the next two weeks with only you."

Andrea smiled under his touch. "Absolutely." Her gaze flickered for a moment, "I've missed being there." She added quietly.

"You've been missed." He assured her. "I've missed having you there. You're the only thing that keeps me from hexing everyone."

A small smile curled at the corner of her lips and Andrea rose up on her toes to kiss his lips. "Thank you."

Severus graced her with a rare, soft smile, before puling her from the room. "Now" he said, "Enough of that, we are going to start enjoying the time off."

He pulled her into their bedroom and headed towards the closet, he pulled out the silky grey robe he had purchased for her last year and stood in front of her. "Lets go."

Andrea laughed and unceremoniously dropped the towel from around her body, meeting his eyes as she took the fabric from his hands. 

"Should I bother putting it on?" She asked.

Severus took a subtle breath and nodded. "Yes. You may not be in pain, but I think I'm going to need at least a day…"

Andrea smiled softly, her eyes softening. "Alright." She could see it written on his face. She knew he wanted her, but hated the idea of hurting her enough not to. She covered herself with the delicate silk and tied the belt around her waist. 

She reached out in silence, and took his hand in hers. Andrea caressed the soft skin under her fingers before grazing her lips across the same flesh. Severus watched her actions with warm, dark eyes before removing his hand from her grasp and gently cupping the side of her face.

Holding her there, the man leaned forward and laid his lips over hers. Their actions were slow and relaxed, but filled with love. The familiarity of it warmed Andrea down to her toes. 

Gently Severus pulled away and caressed his thumb over her cheek. "Come on." He said, his hand dropping to her hand to tug her behind him as they approached the bed. 

He tucked her under the covers and pillows that were arranged comfortably on the bed. "This is a very nice service." Andrea teased as he crossed the room to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside her. 

"Don't get used to it, the rest of this holiday will be spent naked." Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him comfortably.

"Perfect."


	32. Snow

Andrea looked out longingly at the clean white layer of snow that covered the grounds of Hogwarts. She lifted a finger an drew absent patterns across the glass that had glazed over in moisture.

She could feel Severus approach behind her as he gently pulled a curl behind her ear. "Tea?" He asked, running his hand through the rest of the long hair that fell down her back. 

"No thank you."

"What is it?" He asked gently. 

Andrea let out a soft sigh and continued to stare as the white world outside contrasted the shadows of the early morning. "I'm feeling a little... Restless in here. I haven't left this room for weeks." 

Severus reached around her to take her hand. "Let's go then." Andrea's head shot up in surprise as she eyed him incredulously. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Come on." He took both of her hands and used the leverage to pull her from her seat. 

"Severus it's 4 in the morning!" Andrea laughed as she was pulled against him. 

"More the better reason to do it. There's no one out there, or awake for that matter, to bother us." He said plainly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Andrea gazed up at him in amazement. "You're crazy." She whispered, her smile widening. "Are you serious?" 

Severus laughed and pulled away from her to reach for his cloak. "Keep up."

The woman let out a giggle and reached for her wand, transfiguring her silk robe into a thick, warm winter cloak. 

***

Andrea let out a long breath and watched as the vapour floated out in front of her and dissipated in the air. Severus silently stared a few feet behind as she tilted her head back and let the light snow fall gently over her face. 

"This is perfect." She said turning around and smiling happily at him. "Why are you so far away?"

"I'm enjoying the moment." He said simply, his eyes taking in the warm glow of her cheeks. 

Andrea smiled lovingly at him, "Come here." She said, holding a hand out to him. 

Severus took a hesitant step forwards, his feet crunching the snow on the ground. "Andrea, not ... Not out here." He warned as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"You said so yourself, everyone in the castle is asleep." Her dark eyes were glistening up at him happily. "Please Severus." 

One of his rare, genuine smiles slowly curled the corners of his lips as the man slipped his arms around her waist. "Fine." He said in mock resignation. 

Andrea laughed and tightened her hold on him, "You don't fool me for a second, Severus Snape."

He glanced down and watched as she buried her face into the warmth of his chest, a small smile lingering on her lips. Severus pulled her tighter against him and began to rock their bodies from side to side under the falling snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssssssst.  
> I'm back.  
> ;)


	33. Morning

Severus opened his eyes against the warm sunshine that was creeping through the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned his head towards the warm body beside him. 

He smiled. Andrea's relaxed face was turned towards him and her hair spread about the pillow in a reflection of the gentle sunlight falling over her. Her back was bare to the light and his eyes traced the silver scars that were exposed to his gaze only. 

The man reached out and traced a feather-light touch over the curve of her shoulder, marveling at the softness of the skin that surrounded her hard muscles. 

This woman. 

His.

Carefully, Severus pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and glanced back towards Andrea's sleeping form to make sure he had not woken her. 

He reached down and picked up a pair of dark grey sleep pants that had been thrown to the floor the night before. As he pulled them on he glanced around at the other articles of clothing that had made their way there as well. He picked up Andrea's jeans and the large navy sweater she had worn yesterday as well as his own shirt and placed them at the foot of the bed before stepping towards his dresser and opening the top drawer.

He gently lifted a pristine white orchid from it and lifted it to his nose before leaning over the bed to place it on his own now-empty pillow before leaving the room.

Wordlessly, Severus waved his hand towards the living room fireplace and hot flames immediately emerged, warming the room in seconds. He headed towards the kitchen and began warming the water for tea and making breakfast. 

When he came back into the room some twenty minutes later with a tray of French toast, hot tea and a bowl brimming with fruit he saw Andrea finally awake. She was on her back now, the bed sheets pulled up to cover her chest. One hand was laying leisurely above her head and the other was gracefully twirling the stem of the orchid between her fingers. Her gaze was occupied by the sun in the window before she felt him enter the room. 

"Good morning." Severus said quietly as he set the tray beside her on the bed and sat back down. 

"Good morning." She beamed up at him with a smile. Andrea surveyed the perfect contours of the flower in her hand in wonder. "Where on earth did you manage to get this in December?"

Severus smiled, "It's from a magically modified plant that I purchased for you. This is the first of it's flowers."

Andrea smiled, "For me?" 

"Yes, well. I'm aware that it's not the most typical of Christmas gifts but-"

"It's Christmas?" Andrea said suddenly, sitting up in alarm.

Severus smiled softly, "Yes." 

He watched as the look on her face melted to embarrassment and shame. "Oh, Severus, I didn't... I hadn't realized..." He reached over and gently took her hand in his. "I know, and It's okay." He continued on at the shake of her head, "You're here, you're safe and healthy again. That is all I need in the world, believe me."

"I feel terrible." She admitted, looking up at him. "I've been here the whole time, I-"

"And that is as it should be." Severus assured her. "You've been healing. And if I may be honest, I truly don't care about anything else." He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he looked into her dark brown eyes, "One thing you can do, is join me for dinner?" 

A small smile finally graced her face as she gazed up at him. "Of course."


	34. Civilities

Andrea breathed in a sigh of relief as she took the final steps towards the Great Hall that evening. Severus at her side, noted the action and in a rare show of contact slipped her arm under his as they walked side by side. Students turned in their seat to smile up at her and many grateful calls of "Welcome back, Professor" greeted her as they walked by. 

She smiled in turn and relished in the fact that nothing drastic had changed in her absence. Dumbledore rose from his seat and welcomed them at the foot of the dias. "It is lovely to have you back, my dear." He said warmly, placing a fatherly kiss on her cheek. 

"It is good to be back, headmaster." She replied cheerfully.

Severus led her to their seats and sat at her side, finally giving her a chance to take in the splendour of the room. Tall Christmas trees had been placed along the walls, frosted to the tips in glistening snow, holly and mistletoe hung from the ceiling where the enchanted sky was sprinkling dry snow like fairy dust. 

At some point during the meal, the headmaster had led the students and some teachers Andrea noted to her enjoyment, in Christmas carols magical and muggle. She watched joyfully as Hagrid and Dumbledore with the help of a large pitcher of eggnog, sang all twelve days of Christmas for them all.

She, Rolanda and Minerva all laughed happily and Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from Andrea's merry reaction. He hadn't seen her laugh like that since she had been admitted to the hospital wing. She'd had a visit from Poppy earlier that day and been cleared to resume teaching her classes once term started up again at the end of the holidays. 

Her spirits had lifted considerably as the day had gone on and he was more than pleased to see it. The end of the meal left the majority of people in the room feeling full to the brim, and the students all filed out of the hall towards their dormitories. 

Rolanda and Minerva immediately took to Andrea's side as she stood, "Andrea," Minerva began, "Would you like to join us for a few hours? I have tea and biscuits waiting." 

The woman smiled, "I don't know if I could eat another bite, but I will gladly accept the tea." 

"Severus?" Minerva asked the man as he stood behind her, "Can we tempt you?" 

"Ah my dear, Andrea!" An enthusiastic voice came from behind, startling them all. "It is so good to see you up and about, I heard you were ill and of course very surprised to see that you did not send for me- as you know I am very skilled in the ways of remedies and would be more than happy to-"

"I'm fine, thank you. I have been well tended to." Andrea cut off the overwhelming ramblings of Gilderoy Lockhart, trying desperately not to ruin her cheerful mood. 

"Well, I'm sure." The man said, shining his too-white smile and flourishing his bright robes around his legs. "Perhaps then, I could be obliged to escort you to your rooms?" He said, holding out his arm towards her. 

"I thank you, no." Andrea said at once, catching Severus' eyes as he rolled them dramatically behind the professor's back. "I am more than capable of finding my way."

"Yes of course, yes of course, yes." Gilderoy chuckled "I merely meant with all the attacks we have suffered in the dark and dreary halls of the school lately you would prefer-" 

"As I said." Andrea cut him off once more. She promptly reached out for Severus' arm and they followed Minerva And Rolanda's giggling figures as they left the hall. 

The quartet reached Minerva's office in the tower when Severus pulled his arm from Andrea's "I'll leave you ladies, now." He said respectfully with a bow of his head. 

"Oh Severus, you don't need to leave." Minerva said warmly, "You're more than welcome to join us." 

Severus smiled at the older woman. "In that case, Minerva, I thank you, however I must regretfully decline your invitation."

Rolanda met the woman's eyes in surprise as Andrea's eyebrows rose, "Really?" she asked. 

"Indeed madam." He nodded, "I however, could not leave you unescorted, after all that has occurred in the dark and dreary halls of the school." He smiled, mimicking Gilderoy's tone teasingly. 

Rolanda laughed heartily as Minerva opened the door to her office and quietly slipped inside, the woman followed at the sight of the couple with their eyes locked only on each other.

Andrea smiled warmly at him, her eyes filled with mirth. "In that case, I thank you, sir." 

"No thanks is needed." He replied taking one of her hands and bowing forward to place a soft kiss there before turning and walking away. 

Andrea watched him as his figure disappeared from the length of the hall. "Be careful" she murmured to herself.


	35. Home

"Thank you for walking me back, Professor." Andrea smiled as they neared the door. "It was very kind of you to do. After all I am just a mere delicate Witch." She teased.

"Oh please." Severus snorted as he pushed open the door to their quarters. "You are no delicate witch. You are not delicate in any form." He shut the door behind them and swiftly lifted her into his arms. 

"You are the strongest person I know." 

Andrea smiled down at him and pushed the hair away from his face. "And just what have you been up to, while I've been gone?"

"Reading mostly, I've enjoyed my quiet time. You're rather exhausting, you know that?" He smirked as she laughed and gave his arm a playful smack. He put her down and laid his lips over her forehead. 

"I'm exhausting?" She laughed in mock offense. "Who is the one whose had me naked for the past week?" 

"Well, If you'd rather I didn't..." Severus teased pulling away from her. Andrea immediately grabbed him back and brought her face a breath away from his, "No." She whispered, her hot breath hit his lips a second before hers did. The gentle and familiar caress of her was an instant comfort and their actions were slow and lazy and perfect as they moved together. 

Andrea hummed against him happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Pulling back just enough for a breath, Severus rested his forehead on hers. "Before I forget... Again." she blushed, "Merry Christmas, Severus."

"Merry Christmas."


	36. Redemption

"Where are you taking me, Witch?" Severus asked as Andrea dragged him by the hand up a tall narrow staircase. 

Andrea laughed happily, "You'll see in a moment, now stop asking me." She replied.

The man smiled to himself and kept up the pace behind her as she happily pulled him along. Finally they reached the top of the astronomy tower stairs and Andrea stepped to the side.

"Well" She asked shyly, "What do you think?"

Severus looked around the small space in amazement. There was a modest-sized loveseat transfigured in the center covered with plump pillows and warm blankets. In front of it was a large jar that held a flickering flame that warmed the entire space. To the side was a tray with his favourite tea and the scent of the vanilla and lavender was wafting in the air. "This is... Did you do all this?" He asked, turning towards her. 

Andrea blushed, "I had hoped it might... make up for Christmas... A little." 

The man smiled, and stepped forwards to take her hand, "Andrea," He whispered, bringing her hand to his lips. "You didn't have anything to make up for. But this," He gestured around, "Is as lovely as you are. It will make a perfect view for the fireworks."

Andrea smiled up at him, "I had hoped so. Come here." She took his hand again and led him towards the seat. Settling themselves down and wrapping up under the thick blankets Severus looked over the edge where a number of teachers and students were gathered on the lawn to watch the fireworks. 

"Can they see us?" He asked, peering over the edge. 

Andrea smiled, "No, they can't. Don't worry." 

"Perfect." Severus whispered as he leaned down, placing his hand on her cheek so he could claim her lips. Andrea allowed him to take over, pulling her bottom lip between his own, tasting her, marking her. Andrea's hands wandered up his chest as he pulled her close, never parting for a second. Their magic blew around them like a warm summer's breeze, humming slightly with their underlying pulse. They stayed that way even through the loud voices below them. "Five... Four... Three...


	37. comfort

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as he sat himself down beside Andrea on the couch. He watched as the woman breathed out a heavy sigh and turned to him. 

"I'm nervous." She admitted quietly. 

"More than you were on the first day?" 

Andrea let out a shallow laugh, "Yes."

Severus smiled and reached out, placing his hand on the back of her neck. Slowly his fingers worked pressure around the knots he felt there and Andrea's shoulders relaxed. 

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You know that. The students have been bothering us for weeks, wondering when you'd be back. It's time"

Andrea smiled and laced her fingers through his free hand. "It is time, you're right."

Severus leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm always right." he whispered cheekily in her ear. The snort that erupted from her tugged the corners of his lips upward. 

"Except when you're wrong." She teased back.

"Correct."

Andrea let out a heavy breath, "Okay." Together the rose and passed through the door, the faintest of touches lingered between their fingertips as they parted to their classes.

*** 

Andrea crossed the threshold to her classroom and was immediately welcomed with a round of applause. She blushed red as she walked down the center aisle to her desk, dropping a stack of papers on top. 

"Alright, alright." She laughed, holding her hands up in front of her as she was greeted by the full classroom of students. 

"Thank you" she smiled as the laughter died down, "Now, I am very pleased to announce that despite my absence you have all done a very good job on your midterm examination with Professor Flitwick. I greatly appreciate that." She began to pass back the midterms to her students.

"We're going to take the next 30 minutes to go over them and then back to some material." She added, "First take a look at the markings, please."

Andrea silently went about pacing the room as her students read through the documents. She took her time, allowing her gaze to fall on the details of the room. The word panels of wood that made up the student's seating aisles, the old carpet that was spread out under her feet, the shelves of books beyond her desk. She had missed it all. 

She was so focused that she almost missed one student holding up their hand beside her.  
"Yes, Miss Granger." 

"Professor," the young girl asked hesitantly, "are you alright?" 

The question completely took her by surprise. Andrea started at the student for a moment before her warm smile took over her face. 

"I am."


	38. Answers

Andrea was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine when Severus stormed abruptly through the door. 

"Sever-"

"One moment." the man interrupted briskly as he flung his robes onto the couch before retreating down the steps to his potions room below. 

Andrea smirked and with an amused expression on her face she took a seat at one of their bar chairs at the island. She tipped the glass back and took a relaxing sip of the crimson liquid as she waited patiently. 

After a few moments she heard his feet taking heavy steps back up to the main floor and turned towards the door. She watched the door push open and the man enter again with a frustrated expression on his face. 

Severus walked towards her and met her gaze before leaning in for a kiss. "Did you take anything from my stores?" he asked pulling away. 

Andrea handed him her glass and watched as he took a slow sip, " A vile for my headache last week, but other than that, no."

Severus returned the glass to her hand and stared at a spot on the wall behind her, "I'm missing ingredients." He murmured. Andrea nodded, "We can make a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she offered. 

The man shook his head, "it's not pressing, I just don't like it when I can't find things." 

"it will turn up one way or another." Andrea said, finishing the glass and placing it on the counter, "Another?" she asked. 

"No, thank you." Severus said shaking his head and stepping back enough for her to lower herself from the chair. She took the empty glass and headed for the sink. 

"How was the rest of your day?" She asked as she rinsed the remaining contents. 

"Tolerable." He sighed, "The whole day I've just ben feeling... odd." he admitted, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. 

Andrea turned and stepped towards him again. "This whole castle is on edge." She said running her hands up his arms soothingly. 

Severus nodded, "I know." Andrea's eyes drifted over his lost expression. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm just thinking." He sighed, "Can we have a relaxing evening?" 

Andrea smiled and laced her fingers through his, "That sounds perfect." She said, letting her head rest against his chest. 

Severus lowered his lips to the top of her head, breathing in her scent. They stayed there a while until he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Bed." he sighed.

Andrea's nod was enough for him to lead her to their bedroom, each immediately ridding themselves of the heavy and stiff teaching robes in favour of warm sleepwear. Severus smirked as he watched Andrea pull on her old grey sweatshirt before piling her hair into a familiar messy bun at the top of her head. 

He reached out and claimed her hand once more as they settled against one another atop the thick pillows on their bed. Severus sighed heavily as his back rejoiced at the comfort of the soft mattress. 

"Severus?" Andrea asked, turning her face towards his profile as he lay with his eyes blissfully closed. 

"I love this bed." He mumbled, making Andrea laugh merrily beside him. "I'm sure."

The man smiled and turned towards her, wrapping his arms around her frame. "I do." He insisted. "Especially with you in it." 

Andrea smiled up at him as one of his hands reached up to finger a curl at her temple. At the sensation Andrea let her eyes drift closed before snuggling closer to the warm body beside her. Severus smiled and pulled her tighter against him, placing a gentle kiss on her nose as his own eyes fell shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long! I'm so sorry!  
> Everything has just been crazy, school, work, more school, life.  
> I can't wait to pick this story back up again.


	39. Insight

Andrea made her way to the Great Hall for lunch the next day, taking her seat beside the already present Severus. 

She settled into her seat and leaned over to him quickly, "I solved your mystery." she whispered.   
Severus glanced over at her with a confused expression on his face before the realization dawned on him. 

"Really?" he asked curiously as he handed her a cup of tea. Andrea locked her eyes to his and pulled him into her mind where he could see clear-as-day a fur-covered Hermione Granger lying in a bed in the hospital wing. Her pointed ears and glistening eyes too much for him to handle before he let out a snort beside her. 

Andrea dropped her gaze at once, her face turning to immediate surprise, "Severus." she hissed. On the surface her face was set in stone, but amazement glowed in her eyes over what she just saw. Severus had controlled his reaction before anyone else could see it, but his magic was still swirling around them both in mirth. 

"That is sweet justice indeed." He smirked. 

Andrea shook her head at his amusement, "Stop it." She warned.

Severus shook his head as he took a sip of his tea. "Absolutely not. That image is going to get me through the day."

"On that note, are we still on for tea after lunch?" Andrea smiled.

The man's head turned towards her once more, his eyes taking on a dark emotion that hit her square in the chest. "Tea…yes. Most definitely."

Andrea immediately felt the warms spread through her body like wildfire.


	40. Frozen

Andrea stood under the stream of the hot shower for what felt like hours. She had, in a whim of impulsion, held her last class of the week outside so the students could have the space to really practice their charms. Now, however she was regretting her decision as the hot water stung against her frigid skin. 

The initial impact was painful, but as the water began to warm her and bring the feeling back to her limbs again she found the steady pressure to be calming. With her eyes closed she leaned her head against the chilled tile in front of her, vaguely aware of the bathroom door opening. 

She turned her head slightly to catch the image of Severus entering the room, stripped down to only his trousers and dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He surveyed the sight in front of him with a smirk and began to undo the remaining buttons. 

"I told you not to go outside." he teased gently as he tossed the shirt over to the side. 

Andrea grumbled, "I know, but I couldn't help it. It was beautiful out." 

Severus stepped out of his pants with a grimace, "It was frigid, Andrea."

He opened the curtain further and stepped under the warm water beside her, "It was fine for a while" she insisted, "I just forgot to hold up the warming charm"

Severus shook his head and sought her out under the spray of water. He pulled her towards him and circled his arms across her back. Andrea immediately buried her nose into the smooth skin of his neck and sighed at the added warmth. 

"You're freezing." Severus mumbled against her hair as they stood together, slowly warming.

"Every part of me feels frozen." Andrea complained, causing a laugh to rumble in the man's chest. 

"Here." Severus said, pulling away from her slightly, he reached behind himself for the faucet and turned the water hotter. Andrea immediately hissed at the temperature against her sensitive skin, but after a few minutes she sighed as she felt the warmth spread into her bones. 

"Okay?" Severus whispered as he ran his fingers through Andrea's wet hair. 

She nodded her head as her eyes drifted closed. "That feels good." 

"Stay there." He murmured as he pulled his arms from her again to reach around him. He selected a bottle from the shelf and squeezed some of the contents into his hand. Andrea sighed happily as he began to lather the mixture into her hair, his nails massaging into her scalp. 

Severus smirked as she hummed blissfully and continued until every sud of soap had washed out. "Did you eat yet?" He asked as he began to massage a conditioning balm into the ends of her hair. 

"A little, I wasn't terribly hungry." She sighed. 

After a pause she pulled back away to gaze up at him. "Thank you." she murmured running her hands gently over his chest. 

"How do you feel?" Severus asked as his thumb came up to trace her jaw. 

Andrea smiled, "Much better. I feel alive again." She pushed a strand of wet hair off of his face before leaning up to kiss him softly. "My turn."

Severus shook his head teasingly before releasing her arms enough for her to reach for the shampoo herself. Using the same method, she began to massage the foamy liquid into his scalp and watched as his eyes drifted closed at the sensation. Eventually he tilted his head back enough to fall under the stream of water and rinse it away. "Clean?" he asked, placing another kiss on her lips.

"That depends on your definition of the word." Andrea teased as he chuckled and turned off the water. She reached for one of the fluffy towels that hung nearby and handed one to Severus before wrapping herself in the soft fabric and stepping out of the shower. 

She watched him wave a hand at the open door as she tied her hair into a bun. She knew instantly that the fireplace in their bedroom would be roaring when they got there. 

They dried themselves and headed to the bedroom where, as she predicted, the room was the perfect temperature. She smiled a loving gaze at him as Severus walked towards their closet. He pulled out a pair of soft warm sleep pants and Andrea's favourite cozy sweatshirt, handing them both to her before choosing his own clothes. 

Within minutes they both were dressed and warm in each other's arms, Severus placing his nose against her temple, breathing in the honey scent. "Should we heat up some water?" She asked as he pulled her to the bed. 

"No." He smirked, placing a kiss on her lips before pulling back the sheets and tossing her onto the bed. Andrea giggled at the spontaneity and tucked herself under the covers as Severus did the same. 

She purred against the warmth of the heavy blanket and Severus' arms around her. "You're right, this is better." Severus chuckled against her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yes it is."


	41. Unsafe

Weeks had gone by and the drama in the castle had kept relatively quiet. The students were studying hard once more and the Quidditch season was well underway. 

Andrea woke well-rested to a sunny morning glowing from the frost on the bedroom window. She gently traced her finger along the arm that wrapped around her middle and laced her fingers through his.

"Good morning." she whispered, sighing contently as she felt warm lips on the back of her neck. 

"Morning." Severus mumbled, burying his nose against the warmth of her skin. 

"We have to get ready. The match starts at 9." Andrea reminded him gently as she squeezed his hand in hers only to get a growl in response.

Severus slowly pulled away, "The one day I get to sleep in with my woman…"

Andrea laughed as he rolled himself away from her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She watched him carefully with a smile, "Severus."

The throaty groan that followed made her laugh even more, "Just think, the second that match is over, we can be on our way right back here." She teased, running a hand over his chest seductively. 

Severus seized her hand against him and the other cupped her face, pulling her towards him in a searing kiss.   
"You better keep that promise." He whispered carefully.

Andrea smiled warmly down at him and placed another kiss on his lips. "I always do." 

***

The two headed side-by-side along the path to the Quiditch pitch when they large group of students in front of them suddenly stopped for a moment. They watched as the group turned to one another in disappointment and headed back towards the castle. 

Glancing at one another puzzled they walked towards the figure of Minerva McGonagall that had emerged from the path. 

"Minerva, what is going on?" Andrea asked as they approached her.

"Oh, my dear, it's terrible news indeed." The woman said tiredly as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Hermione Granger has been petrified." 

"When?" Severus asked immediately. 

Minerva looked gravely up at him, "About an hour ago. We found her in the library." 

A brief silence ensued before Andrea whispered, "Another one. What are we going to do?" 

Severus sighed, "There's not much we can do, I'm afraid."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "I'm sending everyone back to their dormitories. You may as well head back to your rooms as well, I don't think Dumbledore will have anything set for a while yet."

Severus nodded, " We'll see you at dinner."

They turned back up the path and walked in silence back to their quarters, their magic swirling around them restlessly. Once Severus shut the door firmly behind them they both looked at one another with glazed-over expressions. 

"What is happening?" Andrea breathed, her hands shaking slightly as she wrung them together. 

"The school isn't safe." Severus replied, his voice unusually dull as his mind concentrated elsewhere.


	42. Empty

Andrea and Severus were walking the corridors after their last class back to their rooms when they heard the unmistakable hurried steps of Minerva behind them. Turning quickly, they met her at once.

"Minerva?" Severus asked, taking a step in front of Andrea. 

"Oh Severus, Andrea, I had to come at once and tell you the news." The older woman gasped as she neared them.

"Hagrid has been arrested by the ministry!"

"For what?" Andrea asked surprised.

"They believe he opened the chamber!"

Severus looked on, puzzled, "that doesn't make sense."

"None the less, the minister himself has left with him for Askaban and Albus has been ordered to step aside, we're on our own now I'm afraid."

"This is all too much." Andrea breathed.

"Are you feeling well, dear?" Minerva asked reaching a hand out to the woman.

"Yes, I'm fine. Its everything else." Andrea said frustrated.

"We should head back." Severus said, taking her arm. "So should you…Headmistress."

The professor nodded, distracted, "Yes, you're right. Good Evening."

The three parted ways as Andrea allowed him to lead her back to their rooms and she immediately left for their washroom.

Severus waited a moment before hanging up his cloak and following her. "Andrea?" he called, knocking on the door gently. 

"You can come in." 

He pushed the door open slightly before entering to find her splashing her face with cool water and taking deep calming breaths. 

Leaning against the door frame, he watched her for a moment as she turned off the water and dabbed at her face with a towel. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I just got so frustrated and then I felt this hot flash."

"Is it like before?" Severus asked, immediately concerned but Andrea shook her head. "No, different."

He nodded and reached around her shoulders to unfasten the heavy cloak around her. Andrea smirked, "I probably should have done that first."

"Come." Severus said reaching for her hand and leading her out of the room. 

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry I'm back.


	43. Silenced

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."

Andrea and Severus were startled by Minerva's loud voice booming through the walls of the school, Glancing at one another for a moment, they hurried out the door. 

They were met by several other teachers running down in the direction of the corridor, Minerva leading the way.

They stopped at the end of the hall, where blood was spread menacingly over a wall. "As you can see," Minerva gasped, "the Heir of Slytherin has left another message."

Andrea gave the wall a proper look and read the words, "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever." A gasp at her side startled her and she turned her head to see Madam Pomfrey with a hand over her mouth in shock. 

"Our worst fear has been realized." Minerva continued, and at once Andrea knew what she meant. "A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself!"

Severus turned to meet her eyes and they both shared a shiver of fear as it passed between them.

"The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

A dreary silence hung in the corridor for several seconds before the upbeat clicking of Gilderoy's shoes filled the space. 

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" He asked cheerfully with a meaningful glance in Andrea's direction. Severus purposefully took a step in front of her, facing the man head on. 

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."

The man's eyes widened in sheer surprise. "M-m-my…m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Severus challenged.

A long silence followed, Lockhart's face was frozen over as he stared directly at Severus.

"That's settled." Minerva finally said. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

This time Lockhart managed to collect himself. "Very well. Uhm… I'll just be in my office getting… getting ready." He said confidently before turning on his heel and walking back down the corridor. 

The rest of the professors simply watched until Madam Pomfrey turned to Minerva and asked, "Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"We have to secure the students, Minerva." Andrea spoke up from Severus' side. 

"Yes. Yes please do that and then report to my office." Minerva agreed before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mass upload to make up for it.


	44. Panic

Andrea and Severus hurried towards the Slytherin common room. They all but ran down the steps past their own rooms and into the bleak darkness of the dungeons. They were almost at the door when Andrea whispered, "wait."

Severus turned at once and felt her take his hand and pull him into a dark, shadowed corner where no one could see them if they walked past. He followed her movements as she backed into the space and pulled the front of his robes until their lips connected in a hurried but deep kiss. 

"Just in case." She whispered. 

His dark eyes looked down at her as he nodded once and lead them back towards the door. Whispering the password towards an old, dark wooden door it opened seamlessly and they crossed the threshold to find the majority of the students sitting in the common space. 

All speech faded away as the students took notice of the potions master and they looked towards him in anticipation. Andrea turned towards a sixth year girl sitting on a bench nearby, "Get the others." she commanded. 

The girl hurried off at once and the room stayed silent until she returned with the handful of remaining students. The Slytherin Prefect turned towards Severus, "Professor?" 

"No one is to leave their dormitories. The castle is locked down and the entrance to the common room will not open for any one of you until I return. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." The prefect replied.

Andrea watched as he took a breath and looked around the room at the scared faces. "As long as you are here, you will be safe."

He turned abruptly and left the room, Andrea short behind. As the door closed behind him he stopped, standing briefly just to breathe. 

Andrea gently reached over and squeezed his hand. "That was nice."

He looked down at her and squeezed back, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep going.


	45. Flash

The remaining professors all gathered in the headmaster's quarters a short time later. Minerva had configured extra seating around the room for everyone as they sat waiting.

Andrea sat by the fire beside Rolanda and Severus as Professor Flitwick was telling them about all the questions he received upon going back to his dormitories. 

"Truly, it was very difficult to get a word in." Rolanda agreed. Suddenly the room grew quiet again as Minerva re-entered. 

"I can't get a hold of Albus." She said solemnly. 

"So we're entirely on our own?" Rolanda asked, her voice shaking. "What are we supposed to do? The children aren't safe!" 

"Oh calm yourself, dear" Flitwick whispered in a hushed tone to her.

Andrea felt a twinge of discomfort at Rolanda's outburst and brought a hand to the back of her neck to rub there absently. 

"We will continue." Minerva assured her. "The students are secure as long as they remain in their dormitories."

"But none of us seriously believe that Lockhart is going to save the girl, do we?" Rolanda asked in disbelief.

"Enough!" Andrea shouted. The burning sensation was back and this time it had completely taken over her temper. She stood as the flames spread aggressively through her and shut her eyes tightly against the pain rocketing through her skull. 

In less than a second she realized what was happening.

Her eyes sprang open as the recognizable smolder burnt into her back. 

Her scream was high and unyielding as it brought her to her knees.

Minerva and Severus locked eyes and reached forward for her as she began to fall.

The room sprang into action at once.


	46. Supernova

The smell of burning hair sparked in Severus' mind as she carried her to the infirmary. 

His legs burned as he ran with her weight in his arms through the shadowy corridors.

Minerva was quick on his heels with Madam Pomfrey as they followed. 

Severus' boots though usually silent in his travels, were stomping hard against the stone floors.

With the flick of a spell shot behind him the large hospital wing doors gave way to their entrance. 

Andrea whimpered in pain as the burning continued mercilessly. "Shh. I know." Severus murmured under his breath. The only response he received was Andrea's fist tightening on his robes. 

"Poppy!" He called out as he gently placed Andrea on her side at the closest bed. 

"I'm here." The Mediwitch replied as she came with a pair of scissors. "We won't waste time. Cut everything off."

Severus started to work immediately at cutting away the now-charred fabric that covered her.

"Poppy, what can I do?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"She's still burning." Severus said as he pulled away the last layer of clothing to reveal her bare back, raw and bubbling amongst the now black lines that were carved into her flesh. 

Poppy handed the woman a large white cloth, "Cut this into strips and soak them in ice water. We have to stop the burn." The woman scurried away to her shelves and returned with the same salve they had used just weeks ago. 

Severus brushed her hair away from her back and surveyed the lines now. Gone were the delicate silver scars.

In their place were strokes of a deep, endless black that formed two wings across her shoulder blades and upper arms.

When Minerva and Madam Pomfrey placed the first ice cold cloth against her back the scream that Andrea cried out shook the windows. 

When they removed the fabric a second later it was bone dry. 

"Severus, you have to hold her down." Poppy said regretfully. 

The man dropped to his knees before her on the bed and reached out to take both of her hands in his. "Andrea." He whispered and fought to keep his eyes on hers as tears of pain flooded her cheeks.

The second the next sheet was applied nearly broke him as she cried out once more, her hands gripping his desperately.

Minute after minute passed until it had been nearly an hour and the burning began to finally slow. 

Still she cried out until Andrea had no voice left to do so as Poppy began to apply the salve.

The pain was excruciating and Severus wished more than anything else that Andrea would just lose consciousness so she wouldn't have to suffer through it. 

The smell of burnt hair and flesh mixed together in the air.

The only noises Andrea could make now were hoarse whimpers that sounded nothing like her silky voice.

Her eyes were shut tight beside the exhausted muscles that continuously twitched involuntarily at every action. 

Andrea was no longer a part of her body, she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

It was as if her responses just turned themselves off and she was numb to it all.

When she opened her eyes her vision was crisp and clear with the endorphins flooding her body.

Through red fiery eyes that were not her own. 

Until the blacks of Severus' own eyes bled into the colours of the room. 

Swallowing them whole.


	47. Awoken

Bright. 

It was the first thing she saw.

Behind her eyelids was blinding brightness.

Like staring straight into the sun.

Her brows creased together as she moaned softly. 

And felt the pain deep in her throat.

She tried to swallow. 

To coat the dryness that felt so thick.

But that hurt too. Too much. 

A gentle touch across her brow.

A low rumbling voice soft sounded muffled against the dull ringing in her ears.

Her eyes focused slowly to the world around her.

Within seconds a new feeling overwhelmed her, a slow heat warmed her cold limbs right down to the fingertips, the ringing faded away to what felt like all the sounds around her settled into place, and her pupils dilated as they took in hyper sharp features and intensified colours around her.

Andrea forced her eyes shut tightly and when they flashed open again, bright red flashed up at those around her. 

Her nose detected the familiar scent of her lover and she reached out for him in one quick motion that shocked the others in the room. 

"He's here." her voice rasped. "In the Chamber."


	48. Answers

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. 

Harry Potter had emerged from the chamber with Ginny and Ron Weasley under the guidance of Andrea's orders. 

Lockhart lay in a hospital bed awaiting transfer to St. Mungos.

Poppy had treated the burns that had all but healed themselves this time around. Not a single scar was left on Andrea's skin except for the think black designs that now graced her arms and back.

She had been granted permission to leave the hospital wing and was kept under careful watch by Severus, who wouldn't have it any other way.

She had been informed by the headmaster that all final exams had been cancelled, saving her the trouble of having to leave her rooms until she was fully healed again after the summer holidays. So she lay in bed, her body exhausted from all it had been put through as Severus watched over her. 

On the last day of classes she had been curled up against the comfy pillows of their bed as Severus read aloud to her, propping the hard cover up with one hand, while the other brushed through her now short curls. He stopped reading for a moment as he fingered a strand. 

"I think I'm going to miss this, you know." He said softly. 

"What- my hair?" Andrea smiled looking up at him.

He nodded and played with the piece between his fingers. 

Andrea watched his calmed expression. "We didn't have much choice did we? But it will grow back."

"Only to be burned off again?" He joked.

"My back healed quickly this time, maybe my hair will too."

"Yes, your back healed quickly but burned so much more." Severus said with a hard tone as his eyes played the memory back in his brain.

"Stop thinking of it." Andrea ordered quietly. "I'm alright"

"I don't think ill ever be able to stop thinking of it." The man said with a firm seriousness. 

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Severus reached out and trailed a finger along her jaw before getting up off the bed.

Andrea watched him leave and let out a slow heavy breath. The light tone of the headmaster in the next room startled her and she sat up pulling the warm blanket up to her waist and straightening the long sleeved shirt she wore before the men entered the room.

"Andrea, my dear." The headmaster greeted warmly.

"Albus." Andrea said, nodding her head towards him.

" I can to see you both because I finally believe I have discovered the reason for your...condition."

Her eyes locked on Severus who appeared equally as surprised as she was. "You know what is happening to me?" She asked, letting her eyes rest on the headmaster's soft features. 

"I do."


	49. Peace

"A phoenix..." Andrea breathed, her gaze blurred over and she stared at an empty space of wall over the Headmaster's shoulder.

"Not a phoenix itself, but rather the flame that resides within one. " Albus clarified. "The phoenix fire."

"I don't understand." Severus said, stepping forward towards the bed. 

"Neither do I" Said Albus, "Not completely. Especially considering that Miss Seguro spent so many years of her life without magical powers let alone this entity. Perhaps it's worth the theory that the fire overwhelmed your magical ability when you were a child, delaying it's development within you."

"But then that means this... the fire... Has been within me the whole time? Running through my veins?" Andrea asked curiously.

"It would seem so, my dear." Albus agreed. "You have always had it in you. Now, it seems it has fully encompassed you in the light."

"Why now?" Severus asked. 

"Ah, indeed I had wondered the same thing, Severus. But then I put the timing together." He said looking over at the woman. "Andrea, the first time you experienced the fire was the exact moment that Fawkes died. He hadn't gone though a full life and death cycle since you arrived, Andrea. When my phoenix died, you were born too."

"I was..." Andrea's thought trailed off as she glanced towards the window. The vibrancy of colour nearly blinded her as she peered into the eyes of Fawkes. Carefully she pulled the covers free of her legs and stepped out of bed. With each step she took towards the window her sensitivity to the room around her heightened. 

She could feel the eyes of the two men watching her, she could hear Severus' heart beating firmly in his chest, in time with her own. 

She could feel the calm and serenity emanating from the creature in front of her as she unlatched the lock from the glass and pushed it open. Stepping back, she allowed the beautiful bird to fly through the open space and circle the room above their heads before settling on the back of an armchair in front of her.

Their eyes were locked together, reading all they could from one another as all other movement in the room ceased. Slowly the phoenix leaned it's elegant head towards her. 

Andrea raised her hand to the same level and gasped softly as Fawkes rubbed his face against the flesh. He felt warm, his feathers emitting a pulse that she felt mirrored within her body. His feathers brushed silkily against her fingertips before pulling back and reaching out to display his enormous wingspan. 

A look of understanding flashed across Severus' face that she could not see, but felt from his proximity. The markings on her back, across her shoulders and down her arms that had been carved into her flesh suddenly made sense as she slowly followed the direction of the creature in front of her. 

Raising her arms at either side as they spread out she felt an overwhelming feeling surge within her. Like a breath of air fanning her hair back she felt the energy touch every inch of her skin as it glowed. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before the red lick of flame that Severus had seen so many times reappeared within them. 

But this time she wasn't in pain. She was at peace.


End file.
